


Harry Potter: Size Doesn't Matter

by Prime_Blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Cuckquean, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femdom, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Futa on Male, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Multi, Other, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Somnophilia, Sounding, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/F/M, Urethral Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime_Blue/pseuds/Prime_Blue
Summary: A magnet to seemingly every witch in his life, Harry finds himself thrown into all manner of kinks and fantasies on a regular basis, and when all those witches are packing something special between their legs Harry becomes intimately familiar with just what a Futanari witch can do. Big or small, thick or thin, from the closest of relations to the barest of strangers. Harry has done it all...This is a light spin-off one-shot from my ongoing True Wizard's Way series. You'll find a lot more plot there, but if you're interested in a hefty dose of all the futa on male smut you can ask for, enjoy!
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Harry Potter, Amelia Bones/Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter, Apolline Delacour/Harry Potter, Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Bathsheda Babbling/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones, Harry Potter/Alicia Spinnet, Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks, Harry Potter/Aurora Sinistra, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter, Harry Potter/Madam Rosmerta, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Septima Vector, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall/Harry Potter, Mrs Granger/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Penelope Clearwater/Harry Potter, Poppy Pomfrey/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 104





	Harry Potter: Size Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a sadly now erased Fire Emblem fic of a similar theme where it explored the various female characters in ascending order in terms of... size.... and since I missed that so much (if anyone knows of it or ever sees it again, hit me up!), I figured I'd try my own take using the Harry Potter characters, particularly the versions from my ongoing story.
> 
> Some differences are present, particularly in the sizes just to keep things interesting here, but the overall characters should be very similar. And every single kink I ever explored in that series is all present in this one piece that really got away from me.
> 
> Seriously, I think the original was about 5000 words, and like an idiot I just went way overboard!

**Tonks – 3 inches**

“Somebody really likes his big sister’s little cock.” Tonks teases as she runs her hands through Harry’s hair.

Laid on his back with the older girl riding his face, Harry runs his tongue around the small, hard cock held within his mouth.

“And look how hard your big boy cock is,” Tonks says, putting on a childlike voice to tease Harry further. “Such a long 4 inch cock, it’s so much bigger than mine...”

Sucking harder in response, Harry moves up and down Tonks’ small length, his tongue running along the hard little shaft as he suckles the cute length.

“I’m almost there Harry…” Tonks moans. “I hope you’re ready to swallow a big load, from my little cock!”

Seconds later Harry feels the rush of cream burst from the small tip between his lips, filling his mouth with a thick load of tasty cum, before long he finds himself with more of her cum held within his mouth than her cock, the output of warm cream eclipsing the small size of her cock.

Feeling the flow end, Tonks pulls out of Harry’s mouth, and moves to sit against his stomach instead.

At first Harry feels her weight settle against his stomach, before feeling something else settle against his chest. Looking down he finds himself staring at a far larger cock than the one that had just been pressed within his mouth.

“Hope you’re hungry for part two Harry.”

**Pansy Parkinson – 3.5 inches**

“That’s it, take it you small dicked sissy!”

Pressed against the cold wall of the dungeon, Harry feels very little of the light pressure from Pansy’s fucking. Having taken far larger lengths the small cock thrusting into his hole barely delivers any pleasure, especially with Pansy’s lack of technique.

“That’s it you slut!” Pansy continues to berate him. “I bet you love finally being able to experience a real cock, you tiny dick loser.”

“Pansy, my cock’s bigger than yours.” Harry replies, his voice barely changed from Pansy’s rough fucking.

“Shut up Halfblood! What would you know about real cocks anyway!”

“I know a real cock would be able to make me cum.” Harry replies, grinning when he hears Pansy groan in pleasure.

“And I know someone with a real cock wouldn’t blow their load the moment I tell them how useless and pathetic their small, tiny cock really is…”

As he talks Harry feels the splash of seed land against his still tight entrance, as the small load of cream fires into his ass, ending after just a couple ropes of cum.

Feeling the witch stumble back, Harry nonchalantly pulls up his trousers before beginning to walk away.

“See you next week Pansy, maybe you’ll finally make me cum.” He says, grinning as he walks away down the corridor leaving a witch with burning red cheeks and a small softening cock.

**Gabrielle Delacour – 4 inches**

“Look Harry, we’re twins!”

Sitting across his lap, a naked Gabrielle holds her hard cock against his own. Her small hands pressing them together as she slowly moves her hips to rub against him.

“That’s great Gabby, although I think yours is cuter.” Harry says, earning a beaming smile from the younger witch.

While only a couple years younger than himself, thanks to her Veela heritage Gabrielle appears even younger, with the exception of her cock, which in anywhere other than the magical world would appear much larger for her age.

“Maman said the same to me, she said I had the cutest cock, but I said how could she know if she didn’t see them at the same time.” The cute bundle of joy rambles while continuing to rub against Harry.

“Well ere I am…” A warm, musical voice greets as Apolline steps into the room, her eyes glinting as she smiles at the naked bodies pressed together on the bed. “And look at ow cute these little cocks are!”

“Look Maman, I’m as big as Harry!” Gabrielle yells proudly, her small hand squeezing the two shafts together.

“So you are,” Apolline says, smiling down at them both. “You’ll be my big girl soon!”

“So tell us Maman, which is cuter?!” Gabrielle says.

“Hmm, let me get a closer look.”

Kneeling next to the bed, Apolline looks closer as Gabby continues to gently squeeze the two small lengths together, her small hands still only just large enough to reach.

“I think it’s a draw,” Apolline says, “I guess we’ll just have to say whichever cums first can be the cutest.”

“Yay!” Gabby cheers, turning to Hardy she gives him a childish smirk. “I’m gonna win Harry, my sister says I’m a quick shot!” The young girl says proudly, missing the hidden snigger from her mother.

“That you are dear,” Apolline says, winking at Harry. “Why don’t you let me help now, your tiny little cock looks so hard I bet all I need to do…”

Reaching out, Apolline replaces Gabbys small hand with her own firm touch, grinding the small hard cocks together. Within an instant a burst of cum flies from the tip of Gabby’s cock, bursting into the air only to fall across Harry’s still hard shaft.

“… well, it looks like she’s the cutest Harry,” Apolline days as she watches her daughter fall back panting in pleasure. “But now you’re the yummiest.” The older witch whispers into his ear.

**Luna Lovegood – 4.5 inches**

Pressed against the long soft grass, Harry moans freely as the small blonde continues to hammer into his hole, her smaller size more than made up for by the speed and power of her thrusts.

“Thanks for this Harry, Ginny isn’t able to come over here much, and Daddy gets too distracted when he needs to help me.” Luna says casually.

“N-no… p-problem…” Harry stammers as he endures her quick pace.

“Little Moon, are you out here?” An older voice calls out.

“Over here Daddy!” Luna replies, not stopping to pause.

Having grown up in the muggle world, Harry begins to panic at the idea of being caught by her father, but pinned down by the still eager blonde he can do little but hold back his moans.

“Ah there you are, practicing your mating again I see?” A wild-haired Xenophilius says as he peers into the field.

“Yes Daddy, Harry’s been very kind to me at Hogwarts, he lets me use both his ass and his mouth if I need to.” Luna replies

“What a nice young man, once you’ve finished make sure to invite him back for tea.” Mr Lovegood replies. “Now, have you seen my latest journal anywhere?”

Still pressed into the dirt with a small blonde thrusting into his ass, Harry shakes his head at their strange interaction, the worries falling from his mind as the voices drown out and the feel of the hard, short cock buried in his hole picks up.

**Astoria Greengrass – 4.5 inches**

“Ugh… I owe my sister such a Christmas present this year,” Astoria groans, as the short, blonde-haired Slytherin slides her small cock deep into Harry once more. “I can’t believe she got the boy-who-lived to let me fuck him.”

“I-it’s nothing…” Harry moans as the younger girl gently fucks his ass, her small cock not reaching deep, but sending ripples through his body with her soft thrusts. “She said you were… interested… so I offered.”

“That’s so sweet!” Astoria cries. “And you’re still so tight, normally the boys my sister sends are super loose after being with her.”

“I’m g-glad you’re having fun.” Harry groans. “It’s okay if you want to go quicker… Daphne said you’re normally a little…”

Before he can finish Harry feels the small cock slam as far in as it can reach, before a warm burst of cum begins to coat his passage.

“… impatient.” Harry finishes, grinning to himself.

“Sorry!” Astoria replies, her cheeks heating up. “I tried to hold off, I didn’t want to waste this chance so quickly.”

Seeing the younger girl upset, Harry thinks to himself quickly before smiling. “Who said it had to be just one chance?”

“Really?!” Astoria cries in delight. “Thank you!”

“No problem, did you want me to… help it get ready again?” Harry asks, turning his head to look at the small softening cock.

“Actually, there is one thing that would help... If you’re okay with it.”

“Anything.” Harry replies with a smile. His grin dropping for a moment when Astoria eagerly falls to her knees behind him, her hands reaching to spread his cheeks wide.

“W-wait, are you going to…?”

Before he can finish Harry feels a small tongue press against his used entrance, as the younger girl eagerly laps up her own dripping cum falling from the tight pink hole.

“Looks like I owe Daphne too.” Harry mutters.

**Ginny Wesley – 5 inches**

“Ginny, what are you doing in here? I thought you’d run off with Harry again for a moment.” Molly says to her daughter as she enters the kitchen.

“Oh, no mum,” Ginny replies, trying to keep a level voice. “I think he went to find Ron.” She says, her hands gripping the edge of the table.

“I see.” Molly replies. “Are you okay, you look all flustered?”

“I’m fine!” Ginny yelps.

Underneath the table, Harry huddles close to Ginny’s chair, his mouth attached to her cock as he pushes further down, his nose brushing into the thick bush of red hairs at her base.

“I hope you haven’t been playing with yourself again young lady.” Molly sternly says. “What if Harry caught you tugging at that… thing. What would he say?”

With that visual in mind, Ginny can’t hold on any longer, and biting back a cry begins to unload into Harry’s mouth, filling him with thick ropes of cream as he struggles to swallow down the cum.

“Not much with that mouthful…” Ginny mutters.

**Professor Babbling – 5 inches**

“… And then just… connect those two points… and you’re done.” A panting Bathsheda Babbling pants into Harry’s ear.

Pressed against his back, the short teacher holds Harry tight as she continues to drive her cock into his ass. At only 5 inches, the runes professor has the smallest length of the staff members, but with a wide girth to make up for it.

Feeling the thick cock stretch him wide, Harry can only gasp as he tries to follow the instructions for his project.

“Do you remember the last step?” Bathsheda asks, her hips slamming hard into Harry.

“I need to… power it…” Harry moans, trying to hold back the pleasure.

“That’s right, but I’m going to show you a very special way you can do that, and it’s one I think will come in very handy for you.” Bathsheda replies, before abruptly pulling out of Harry’s stretched hole.

Falling against the desk, Harry whines at the loss of her cock, before watching as the professor moves around to the other side of the desk, her hand stroking her hard, throbbing length as she moves.

“Powering runes requires just a little magic…” She says, her hand picking up speed along her short, stocky cock. “And sometimes there’s no better source of magic than…”

Trailing off, the older witch let’s out a short cry as she begins to unload across the desk, covering Harry’s work with thick ropes of white cum.

To his astonishment Harry watches as the cream begins to flow into the runes, filling them up with a soft glow.

“… And it’s all done.” Bathsheda says proudly, standing back with her softening cock dripping on the floor.

Taking his small wooden project in hand, Harry blushes at the sheer amount of cum still covering the surface, having only needed to absorb a small amount.

“Thank you, professor.” He blushes, his hands staining with her cream as the older witch smiles.

**Lavender Brown – 5 inches**

“Come on Harry, stop struggling.” Lavender complains, her hands holding Harry still.

“But it feels so… drafty…” Harry complains.

Sitting in the girls dorm, Harry is sat in front of the vanity mirror as Lavender fusses around him.

“Don’t worry, you get used to it.” Lavender replies. “Plus, it can be fun to feel so… free down there.”

Blushing again, Harry looks down his body. Dressed in Lavender’s own clothes, with some resizing charms, Harry squirms in the long silk tights, short grey skirt, and tight white blouse.

“You should be happy Luna and Ginny were around for the underwear anyway, I don’t think I could have shrunk mine down nearly enough.”

Reminded of the underwear, Harry shifts in place again. Around his chest he feels the tight red bra borrowed from Ginny, the edges peeking out the blouse. The shade of red almost a match for Ginny’s face when the older girl asked to borrow it for him. Beneath the skirt he wears Luna’s light pink thong, having originally tried Lavender’s, Hermione’s and Parvati’s earlier in the day, only to find each stretched by the girls much larger cocks.

Fortunately for Harry, Luna had been visiting their tower at the time Lavender took him to Ginny, and unable to easily reach her own dorm the younger blonde had simply reached under and stepped out the pair she was wearing at the time. Something Harry is reminded by when he feels the damp spot left by the younger girl’s precum before handing them over.

“Okay now hold still, I need to finish your mascara.”

Reminded of what he was currently sat in place for, Harry feels his cheeks burning, his blush hidden by the makeup dusting his cheeks.

“You look so hot Harry,” Lavender gushes. “The red really suits you.”

With a heavy coating of vivid red lipstick, Harry pouts. His embarrassment ignored by the witch still gushing over her work.

“Now those are some dick sucking lips Harry,” Lavender says, her voice getting huskier. “All we need to do is lengthen your hair… and you’ll be the prettiest girl around.”

Coming to stand in front of Harry once more, he sees her hand now wrapped her around a thick, heavy cock. Her own skirt pulled higher to let the hard length free. Seeing Harry’s eyes fall across her cock, Lavender giggles.

“Sorry Harry… sometimes I get really into my work, especially with a cutie like you.”

Her hand pumping across a thick shaft of girlmeat, Lavender absently continues to touch up Harry’s makeup, her attention focused more on the pressure building in her cock.

Trying to ignore the thick shaft inches from his face, Harry looks away, willing his own small erection to go down, fearing the witch spotting the little tent in his skirt.

“Almost done… just one last coat of…”

Cut off mid sentence, instead of the soft touch of a makeup brush Harry feels a warm blast of cum land against his cheek, caught off guard he turns to face the source out of reflex, and instead receives a powerful shot of cum across his face, landing across his chin and coating his lips in the witch’s sticky release.

Unable to move, Harry receives several more shots of cum as he sits in place, eventually being left with a thick glaze of cum sitting across his previously finely touched makeup.

Breathless, Lavender lets her cock fall from her hands, looking down at her models cum-soaked face.

“… oh no, sorry Harry! I got a little carried away.” Lavender says. “Don’t worry, let me go get the others and we’ll rescue this!”

Watching the witch run from the room, Harry panics.

“Wait, what others?!” 

**Patil Twins – 6 inches**

“Feels like you’re about to give up Pads,” A smirking Parvati taunts her sister. “Are you about to blow?”

“Speak for yourself, I can feel how much you’re twitching Parv, you may as well give and get it out the way.” Padma replies.

Kneeling in front of them, Harry can only watch as the two identical sisters continue to taunt each other, the entire time their hands running along the hard cocks as they work to get each other off neither wanting to finish first. Sitting on the floor with both shafts aimed at his face, Harry stays silent as he remains little more than a target for the sisters.

“I’m glad you shaved again Parv, now I can see just how full those balls are, hope you’re looking forward to cleaning that mess from Harry’s face.” Padma groans.

“At least you can tell,” Parvati replies. “You’re so hairy it’s now trailing up your stomach. And don’t even get me started on those pits!”

“You hear that Harry, she doesn’t like my furry pits,” Padma says to the kneeling wizard, raising her spare not attached to Parvati’s cock to proudly show off the thick bush of dark hairs covering her underarm. “Why don’t you tell her which you prefer, or should I just tell her about last week?”

“Last week?” Parvati immediately asks.

“Me and Hermione got the entire Gryffindor chaser team to cover our pits with cum, they completely glazed us.” Padma moans, her hand picking up speed. “And then Harry licked up every single drop… he was so turned on all it took was Angelina to nudge his cock with her foot and he came all over her.”

“Oh f-fuck…” Parvati groans, as her body crosses the edge, unable to hold back any longer.

Continuing to stroke her sister as she cums, Padma makes sure to aim the unloading cock across Harry’s face, coating him in a thick stream of cum as he opens his mouth wide for a taste.

Falling to her knees as she finishes, Parvati stares at Harry’s glistening, covered face. His features dripping with her seed.

“A bet’s a bet.” She mutters, before leaning forward to lick across Harry’s face, swallowing down a stream of her own seed.

Continuing to lick and swallow until Harry’s finally clean, Parvati finally sits back, swallowing down the last mouthful of cream.

“All clean.” She says, aiming a wink at Harry.

“Not so fast...” Padma groans.

Turning her head, Parvati stares as her sister begins to cum, her cock aimed at Harry once more. Unlike before however the cock is now aimed far lower, and thick streams of warm thick cum begin to coat Harry’s lower body, quickly covering his small hard length in thick ropes of white.

“The deal was never to just clean your load,” Padma says with a grin, standing back as her cock begins to soften. “Enjoy Harry.” She says with a wink of her own, staring at his little cock and it’s healthy coating of cum.

**Cho Chang – 6 inches**

“I can’t believe he would dump me!” The crying Asian girl wails, breaking into tears atop the Owlery.

“I’m sorry… Cho… that really… sucks…” Harry says, his voice coming out in gasps around the hard flesh thrusting into his mouth.

Her cries beginning to lesson, the teary eyed Ravenclaw continues to thrust into Harry’s face, her slim cock filling Harry’s mouth as he choked gasps pick up.

“He’d never do this for me Harry,” Cho moans between tears. “The most I ever got was a quick handjob.”

Pulling back from the slick cock, Harry presses his face against the hard length as he responds.

“Sounds like he’s not worth your time then Cho, you deserve someone who will treat this hard cock right.” Harry says, reaching up to stroke her shaft.

“Oh yes Harry, I’ll be your girlfriend!” Chi cries in delight, moments before her slim cock begins to unload across Harry’s face, delivering a thick coating to the stunned teen.

“Wait, girlfriend?”

**Tracey Davis – 6 inches**

“You surely can’t be struggling with that?” The biting voice of Daphne Greengrass calls out. “He’s so tiny, I’d have a harder time swallowing my little sister.”

Laid across the cold floor, Tracey Davis stares up at Harry’s hard little cock pressed against her face. While little challenge to take into her mouth normally, holding Harry against her body in a 69 makes it trickier, leaving her having to lean down to reach the shorter wizard. “Sorry Daphne!” Tracey says, leaning down to engulf Harry’s cock back into her mouth.

“Tcch, pathetic. At least Harry is doing things properly. He may have a tiny little girl dick, but unlike you he at least seems to be able to handle sucking one.” Daphne taunts.

With a hard cock pressing into his throat, Harry works to suck as much as he can, eager to avoid Daphne’s wrath.

“That’s a good boy Harry, you keep up the good work.” Daphne praises him, before looking back at Tracey. “If you cum before he does, I’ll make him feed it to you.” Daphne whispers.

Unfortunately for Tracey, the vicious taunts quickly proves to have the opposite effect, and with a strangled whine the dark-haired Slytherin begins to unload into Harry’s mouth, filling him with a thick helping of cream.

“Just as I thought.” Daphne says haughtily. “Don’t swallow that Harry, I want you to come give Tracey a nice big kiss.”

Following her orders, Harry climbs from the other girls body before turning around. Leaning in close he presses his lips to Tracey’s, quickly sharing a full mouthful of warm creamy cum, their tongues battling back and forth.

“Truly pathetic.” Daphne says icily. “Tracey, come and prepare my cock, if you can’t get the slut off, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

**Molly Weasley – 6 inches**

Creeping into the dark room, Molly slowly makes her way across to the two beds in the corner. Taking her wand in hand she silently casts two spells, putting the occupants in a deeper sleep, something that should keep them under short hearing a cannon go off.

Seeing her son snoring away on one bed, she also casts a silencing spell on him, keen to not be distracted.

Finally approaching the reason she entered, Molly looks down at the small form of Harry Potter fast asleep in the conjured bed.

Looking around out of fear, Molly relaxes when she confirms she’s otherwise alone in the room. Creeping closer to Harry’s bed, she kneels down to get closer to the messy-haired teen.

Pulling down the covers, she bites her lip at the sight of Harry in his pajamas, the bottom of his shirt pulled up slightly to reveal bare skin.

Lowering her hand, Molly gently strokes the soft skin, her hand gently moving lower. Reaching the pajama pants she pauses for a second before reaching inside, a soft moan breaking her lips as her hand runs across the small, soft length tucked inside.

“Oh Harry…”

Slowly moving her hand again, Molly gently teases her fingers across Harry’s small package, lifting the little cock and gently grasping the small balls below.

Sliding her hand back out, she moves to pull the pajamas lower, freeing the little cock to her eyes, the moonlight letting her get a good look at the small shaft that’s already making her hunger.

As she finishes lowering the pajama pants Molly freezes when she spots something poking out of Harry’s pocket. Reaching in she pulls out a bundled cloth. Unfolding it Molly is shocked to find a pair of small worn panties, the edges frayed from wear. Recognising them as belonging to her daughter, Molly looks up at Harry in shock.

“You naughty boy…” She whispers.

Lifting up the panties, Molly feels the need to check if they had been worn. Taking a close sniff she recoils at the scent, instantly being able to tell they had not only been worn, but for a long time, much longer than a standard wear.

Her mind running with questions, Molly stops when she sees Harry’s cock lying soft against his body.

A plan coming to mind, she takes the panties in her hand, and brings them up to Harry’s face, placing them gently against his nose.

Still deep asleep, Harry unconsciously breathes in the thick scent. Looking down Molly stares hungrily as Harry’s small cock begins to react, hardening before her eyes and raising up from his body. After just a few seconds with the panties against his face Harry’s cock stands firm against his stomach, the full 4-inch length already aching for release.

Gently wrapping the panties to his face, Molly frees herself to move lower once more.

Leaning in closer, she takes a deep breath of her own, soaking in the scent of Harry’s cock.

Licking her lips, the Weasley matriarch opens wide, and takes Harry’s small cock between her lips.

**Hannah Abbott – 6.5 inches**

Since coming to know Susan better, Harry found himself getting closer to her girlfriend too, and they soon came to find out they shared one big thing in common.

They were both utter sluts for cock.

“That’s it Harry, pound that hole,” Hannah moans, her body pressed into the bed while Harry trusts into her from behind. “Give it to me harder!”

With sweat dripping down his brow, Harry continues to fuck the moaning witch, his small cock driving into her hard and fast.

“I’m gonna…” Hannah gasps, her body shaking in pleasure. “I’m gonna cum just from taking your little cock!”

Her own cock bouncing untouched below, she soon proves true to her word when she begins to fire large ropes of cum across the bed below, covering the sheets with her jizz.

Feeling the witch clench around his length as she cums, Harry soon joins her, and with one last thrust pushes in deep as he begins to coat her passage in a thick layer of white.

“Mmm, thanks Harry,” A grinning Susan says as she nudges him to the side. “Nothing better than a warm sticky treat to stick my cock into.” She says as she sinks deep inside the freshly filled entrance.

Falling back against the bed Harry settles down to enjoy a front row seat.

**Madam Rosmerta – 7 inches**

“Faster Harry!” Rosmerta orders. “Table 24 is waiting.”

“Yes… Madam Rosmerta…” Harry pants, his arm straining from exertion.

Kneeling behind the bar, Harry is hard at work stroking the thick length of Rosmerta’s cock. Gripping her shaft Harry continues to stroke, urging the older witch to cum.

Leaning forward again, he presses a gentle kiss to the tip of her cock, smearing his lips with her precum.

“Hey! What did I tell you about that?” Rosmerta says, looking down at him with a stern glare. “What happened last time?”

“I… I swallowed.” Harry admits, blushing away.

“That’s right, and then Mrs Zabini had to wait 10 minutes longer for her drink. Are you trying to go through that again?”

“N-no ma’am!”

“Tssk, like I believe that. Two hours you spent riding her cock instead, you had the whole damn bar cheering you on. A slut like you is probably gagging for the chance to be punished again.”

His cheeks burning, Harry continues to stroke. His eyes widening when he finally frees the cock begin to throb.

Showing no outward signs, Rosmerta continues to work the bar, giving Harry no other warning about her impending release.

Now more than used to her hidden signals, Harry pulls the large glass in place, and with one last stroke he holds the cock firm as it begins to unload, the thick cum quickly beginning to fill the glass.

Watching as the warm cream is fed into the glass, Harry stares, his own mouth watering. As the glass begins to fill the flow finally eases off, the witch’s releases perfectly tailored for serving.

Climbing up while carefully holding on to the large glass of cum, Harry looks up at Rosmerta.

“Well, what are you waiting for, it’s for table 24. And give them whatever else they ask for, they’ve been waiting long enough.”

Quickly shuffling out from behind the bar, Harry gingerly carries the glass to the table. As he approaches Harry recognises the 3 older women sitting there.

All 3 of a similar age, Harry remembers the trio from his first trip to Madam Malkins once free of the Dursleys. His cheeks begin to heat up as he remembers the events.

Arriving at the table, Harry looks at the mature women. A short pale skin redhead witch, a slim black-haired Asian witch, and a tall, tanned brunette.

“H-Hi… sorry for your wait.” Harry says politely. “Can I get you anything else?’

“Harry, so nice to see you!” The redhead greets him. “We didn’t know you worked here, we’d have come more often!”

“O-oh, I only help out every now and again.” Harry replies.

“Well that’s wonderful, oh could you be a dear and get us 3 straws, as you know we like to… _share.”_ The brunette says with a smile.

Quickly fetching the straws, Harry hands them over. “Did you need anything else?”

“Well, now we know it’s you… I think we’d all like the _special_ salad dressing.” The Asian witch replies, gesturing to her untouched salad.

“A-all 3 of you?” Harry ask, blushing.

“Of course, will that be a problem?” She replies blushing.

Looking away, Harry quickly unbuckles his pants, letting them fall to the ground. Standing in place he reveals his small cock, hard and aching for release. Around the base a thin red ribbon holds him back.

“I’ll do my best. Would you like me to serve it, or would you like to serve yourself?”

All 3 quickly moving forward, Harry feels a chill run over him as the 3 eager ladies get closer.

“Do you really need to ask?”

_*A short while later*_

“Harry? Where is that troublesome kid!” Rosmerta mutters as she walks from behind the bar.

Making her way to the table she sent him to, she soon spots a naked and spent Harry laid on his back on the table, his small cock lying soft against his stomach, a dribble of cream flowing from the tip.

Sitting around him, 3 well dressed witches calmly enjoy their salads, chatting over the passed out teen as if he wasn’t there. Looking at their plates Rosmerta sees each salad dripping with a creamy white substance, one she recognises as the same leaking from the end of Harry’s cock.

“Ladies, I hope you’re enjoying your meals. I trust you’re… _satisfied_ with your service?”

Receiving glowing praise, Rosmerta heads back to the bar. Leaving a still recovering Harry to the wolves.

“Every time…” She mutters.

**Professor Vector – 7.5 inches**

“This is some wonderful tea,” Professor Vector says as she relaxes into her chair, calmly taking sips. “You should try some Harry.”

“Mmmf…”

“I should really ask Minnie where she got it.” Septima ponders aloud.

“Mmmf…”

“It goes wonderful with cream too, don’t you think?”

“Mmmf…”

“Sorry dear, I didn’t quite catch that.” Septima says, pulling back her chair to look down at the messy haired teen under the table.

Kneeling with his hands wrapped around the base of a hard length, and the thick mushroom tipped enclosed within his lips, Harry looks up at the beautiful regal witch looking down.

“S-sorry…” Harry says as he lets the leaking tip fall free for a moment. “I was just agreeing Professor.”

“Ah, you were too busy looking for your own creamy treat, weren’t you?” Septima says with a smirk.

Blushing, Harry nods nonetheless, his tongue already peaking out to slide against the slit of her cock.

“I’m almost there, why don’t you go grab your drink for me?” The professor says as she takes over for Harry, her hand stroking along her saliva covered shaft as Harry crawls out from the table.

Taking his cup of plain black tea in hand, Harry returns to her side, holding out the cup when asked.

“One _special_ helping of cream, coming up…” She moans, moments before her hard cock begins to unload in Harry’s direction.

Moving the drink in place, Harry early catches rope after rope within the cup, his hands and the tea set itself getting coated in the process. As her climax finally comes to an end and her cock begins to soften, Harry sits back down now holding his warm treat.

Bringing it to his lips, Harry takes a long sip of the delicious mixture, his lips staining with the spare cum coating the rim of the cup.

“Mmmf!”

**Susan Bones – 7.5 inches**

_“And the award for tastiest and most delicious cock goes to… Susan Bones.” Professor McGonagall calls out over the crowd hall to huge applause._

_Sitting in the golden throne at the head of the main table, Susan waves off the applause with a smile. Looking down she smiles as Professor McGonagall kneels at her feet._

_“Susan, as the new headmistress it is my duty and honour to worship your glorious cock.” Minerva proudly says._

_“Get in line Minnie!” An outraged Amelia Bones says from the other side. “As her aunt it’s only right that I let her use my face as a cum dump first, I want everyone at the DMLE to know I had the privilege of being covered in Susan’s cream.”_

_Between the two arguing witches, Susan watches as Harry continues to diligently deep throat her cock, swallowing the full length with ease._

“That’s it Harry…” Susan mumbles. “Swallow my cock…”

Blinking awake, Susan lets out a startled gasp as she feels a climax wash over her body. She quickly feels her cock begin to unload into a warm, wet tunnel. Looking down she stares blinkingly at a still sucking Harry, his eyes sparkling as he swallows down the thick blasts of her cum with ease.

“F-fuck…” Susan gasps as she falls back against the bed. “I know I asked you to wake me up, but I didn’t expect that!”

Pulling his mouth free finally, Harry licks **around** his lips for the remaining cum as he grins back at the recovering witch.

“Sorry Sue, I couldn’t wait for breakfast.” Harry cheekily replies.

“Oh really,” Susan says with an evil grin, before pulling Harry’s mouth back to her cock. “Then you’ll be happy to have something to wash it down!”

Holding Harry’s hair, Susan lets loose a strong golden stream right into Harry’s mouth. Her grin widening as she watches him struggle a lot more to swallow down the warm, salty taste.

Feeling Harry stop fighting, Susan relaxes into the bed as she continues to relieve herself into Harry’s mouth, filling his stomach with a long stream of piss.

“Thanks Harry,” Susan says, finally letting the spluttering wizard loose. “So how many days are you staying again...”

**Poppy Pomfrey – 7.5 inches**

“That’s it Harry… Just a little more and… ah, that’s it…”

Sat at her desk towards the back of the hospital wing, a softly moaning Poppy Pomfrey lovingly runs her hands through Harry’s hair as he worships her hard length.

“Look at you, I remember back when you’d have to work up to taking all my cock, now you swallow it without a problem.” Poppy says, smiling down at the younger wizard.

Looking up, Harry lets the thick shaft fall from his throat as he returns the smile with a slight blush. Looking past the hard cock Harry meets the eyes of the older witch, giving her an eager look.

“Okay fine, you can have a treat.” Poppy says, letting out a soft laugh as she watches Harry climb to his feet before beginning to undo his trousers. “My, somebody’s certainly eager to be filled up…” She teases.

Dropping his trousers and boxers to the ground, Harry turns around and bends over her desk, presenting the older witch with easy access.

As he turns his head back around Harry is shocked to find himself face to face with a stunned first year witch.

“I’m… I’m s-sorry to interrupt ma’am,” The tiny first year nervously says, tears drying in her cheeks. “I was trying to get to class… but then the stairs changed… and I tripped, and then I banged my knee, and then…”

“Oh dear, let me take a look at you.” Poppy says to the rambling youngster. Climbing from her seat she quickly tucks her still hard length away as she walks around the desk, soon directing the witch to sit on a nearby bed.

“You’ve scraped that up well, but don’t worry we’ll have you fixed up in no time.” Poppy says as she looks at the injured knee.

“Thank you ma’am.” The young witch’s replies, before looking back at Harry still frozen in his position across her desk. “Were you about to…?”

“Hmm? Oh Harry? Well yes we were just about to have some fun, you remember your lessons with Professor McGonagall right?”

“Yes ma’am, I’ve heard some of the older girls talk about it too, it’s just the first time I’ve seen…” The young girl says.

“Ah, well not to worry, it certainly won’t be the last time you see Harry like this.” Poppy says, throwing a teasing smile to the still half naked wizard. “You’re a Hufflepuff right? You should speak to Ms Bones sometime, I’m sure she can introduce you two.”

Looking down at the now blushing witch, Poppy quickly notices a rising tent in her skirt as the girl nervously sneaks looks at Harry.

“… Actually, why wait?” Poppy says with a smile. “Harry come over here, I could use your help in assisting our young friend.”

Moving from around the desk, Harry nervously stands to the side of the bed, at first covering his still revealed cock, before dropping his hands out the way when given a pointed look by Poppy.

“It’s cute isn’t it? Do you want to show him yours?” Poppy says, before leaning down to whisper to the young girl. “Harry here would just love to be the one to give you your first blowjob.”

Shyly reaching down, the young witch begins to raise her skirt, soon revealing a pair of cute panda print panties, with a small bulge pushing them out.

Deciding to help, Poppy reaches down to gently pull the top of the panties loose, before reaching in and pulling a small hard shaft free. Unable to resist she gently pumps the little cock a few times.

“Oh now that’s another cute cock too!” Poppy coos while continuing to tease the little shaft. At little over 3 inches it takes no more than a couple of fingers for Poppy to stroke the little cock to full hardness. “I’m tempted to just eat you up myself.” She teases.

Looking back at Harry the older witch sees him hungrily eyeing the small cock, and teasingly holds it still.

“She’s all yours Harry.”

Quickly moving closer to the bed, Harry engulfs the entire little cock in his mouth, eagerly running his tongue around the warm flesh as he begins to worship the hard shaft.

“Ohhh!” The young girl cries out as her cock is treated to pleasure like she’d never felt.

“He’s very talented isn’t he?” Poppy says as she watches proudly. “Don’t worry, even a seasoned witch doesn’t tend to last very long on their first time with Harry.”

Deciding not to hold back, Harry treats the younger girl to one of his favourites, and opens his mouth wider to take her balls within as well, now enclosing his mouth around her entire package.

The moment he begins to run his tongue across her cock once more Harry hears the girl let out a sharp cry, and to his delight a small gush of warm cum bursts from her tip to quickly fill his mouth.

“Well, just under 30 seconds. That’s a new personal best!” Poppy cheers, before moving around to stand behind Harry once more.

“You can go ahead and keep playing with that if you like Harry, but don’t forget about the treat you really came for.” She says, releasing her still hard cock to slide between his ass. “You just sit back and watch young lady. Today you get a personal lesson in just how to treat a slut.”

With her small cock still being gently sucked, the young girl can only nod. From that day she’d never feel homesick again.

**Daphne Greengrass – 8 inches**

“That’s it you pathetic slut!” The normally calm and stoic Daphne Greengrass yells as she thrusts deep into the tight hole wrapped around her cock. “Whose cock do you love in your ass?”

“Yours Daphne!” Harry yells, laid on his back against a small table, Harry holds his legs to his chest as he lets the fierce blonde fuck him deep.

“And who’s a pathetic, small dicked loser?” Daphne taunts.

“I am!” Harry replies as he feels his untouched cock unload once more, ropes of his own cum landing against his chest.

“Did you just cum over yourself again?” Daphne laughs. “You sissy bitch.”

Around them a mixture of giggles and laughter break out. Having been pulled here by Daphne, Harry found himself unable to object before the witch began to use his body in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room.

Now joined by a mixture of female students, Harry can only lie back and take it as they laugh and whisper with each other as they watch. A number of the older students going so far as to seek their own pleasure while watching.

One such witch soon makes her presence known, standing up to walk over by Harry’s head.

“You put on a good show Greengrass.” The tall, dark-skinned seventh year says, her hand still stroking her long, hard cock. “May I?” She asks, gesturing to Harry.

“Go ahead, but could you cum over his face. I want the Gryffindor girls to see just what kind of slut their golden boy really is.” Daphne says, still pumping into Harry.

“Gladly.” The other witch replies, leaning down she brings her cock to rub against Harry’s face. Smearing him with precum as she strokes her length.

“If only my daddy could see me now,” She mutters. “Rubbing my cock on the boy-who-lived’s face… oh fuck…”

With a sharp gasp the taller witch begins to unload across Harry’s face. Delivering a powerful stream of cum which quickly covers his features, glazing his face in a thick helping of cream.

Watching this happen, Daphne can’t hold back any longer, and biting back her own moans she begins to fill Harry’s hole with her own creamy helping.

Squeezing out the final drops of cum across Harry’s face, the taller witch takes her seat once more. “Mmm, thanks Greengrass. I owe you one.”

“A-anytime.” Daphne replies with a smile, before her icy mask falls back in place. “I better go drag this slut back before they come looking for him.”

Climbing up, she smoothes her skirt down over her softening cock, and drags Harry to his feet. Pulling the mostly naked wizard along she quickly drags him out the room.

“Jeez Daphne, what’s the rush…” Harry asks, before the blonde turns a corner to an empty corridor and pins him to the wall.

With a passion she would normally hide, Daphne mashes her lips to Harry’s briefly, before quickly moving to lick across the thick helping of cum covering his face.

Holding him against the wall, Daphne eagerly swallows down every drop of seed she can find, her moans coming in full force as her cock rises beneath her skirt.

Finally letting him go after cleaning every inch of his face, Daphne steps back with a blush.

“Thanks Harry, you have no idea how long I’ve waited to taste her…”

“Happy to help.” Harry replies with a grin, having been filled in on her plan from the start. “Oh, and I snagged these when she wasn’t looking.”

Holding out his hand, Harry offers up a a lacy purple thong, the same one Daphne recognised the older girl to have worn when she first joined them.

Snatching them from his hand, Daphne brings the soiled cloth to her nose, breathing in deep and moaning as the powerful scent hits her.

“So… Same again next week?”

**Penelope Clearwater – 8 inches**

Laid on her bed within the head girl’s suite. Penelope Clearwater breathes in deep, a long moan falling from her lips.

“I can’t believe you managed to talk her into this Harry.” She says, her voice slightly muffled.

The cause for her muffled voice belongs to the soft pair of white lace panties held tight against her face as she breathes in deep.

Further down the bed Harry lets the hard cock fall from his lips as he smiles up at the moaning witch.

“I had some help, it turns out my Aunt and Hermione’s mum have a real talent.” Harry says with a grin.

“Mmm, I don’t care anymore… just get your mouth back on my cock before I explode.” Penny says, her face pressed in deep against the still moist panties. Breathing deep she soaks in the heavy musky scent of her mother, the amount of juice hidden within the lace giving away that it had been well used.

Happy to hollow her directions, Harry takes the cock back down to the hilt as he listens to the witch sniff and moan. Feeling her press into his throat Harry begins to move, throating himself on her shaft as her noises increase.

Feeling the cock begin to pulse, Harry presses himself against her stomach, swallowing deep as he feels the warm blasts of cream fire against his throat.

Swallowing down her cum eagerly, Harry eventually frees himself from her cock before climbing up her body. Coming face to face with a now exhausted witch, Harry leans in to soak in the heavily scented panties himself, still laid across her face, a wet streak of pussy juice smudged across her cheeks.

“Mmm, you think your mum will send me some too?” He asks with a cheeky grin.

**Nymphadora Tonks – 9 inches**

“Now that’s more like it, don’t you think so Harry?”

Sitting across Harry’s lap, Tonks settles her weight across his body, his cock hidden from sight beneath a now thick shaft of girlcock.

“So, do you prefer your _big sister_ when she has a _big cock?”_

Looking down at the thick shaft laid across his own, Harry nods his head, his eyes widening as he sees the cock visibly grow in response.

Grinding her body down against Harry, Tonks lets her heavy cock roll across Harry’s small dick, easily covering his entire length.

“You want your big sister to fuck you, don’t you Harry?” Tonks teases. “You want this hard cock to slide inside that tight little ass.”

Leaning her body across his, Tonks stares into Harry’s eyes.

“I’ll give you what you want Harry but only if you promise me something after.”

Nodding eagerly, Harry agrees quickly.

“Anything!”

Moving her lips against his ear, Tonks whispers her request.

His eyes widening, Harry stares at his adopted sister in shock.

“Think you can do that for me Harry?”

Nodding back more hesitantly, Harry agrees again.

“I knew I could count on you...” Raising up her hips, Tonks drives her hard cock along Harry’s tiny length once again. “… _little bro.”_

Laid against the bed, Harry moans as he feels Tonks drag her fat cock lower, the heavy shaft dragging across his small balls as it nears his entrance.

Pressing the tip of her cock against Harry’s entrance, Tonks begins to work herself inside. With Harry still tight and unprepared for such a thick shaft, a normal witch would need to take their time stretching Harry wide enough for their cock. With the aid of her gift however, Tonks makes the task easier by shrinking the girth of her shaft down until it easily slides deep into Harry.

Feeling the long, thin shaft push inside him, Harry squirms at the unusual sensation.

“Don’t worry Harry, just needed to get her deep inside so I could… do this!”

With her balls pressed against Harry’s ass, Tonks uses her gift to enlarge herself once more, now buried deep in Harry’s passage.

“Gah… Tonks!” Harry groans, his body shook by a mixture of pleasure and pain as the long cock in his ass widens considerably, soon gaping his entrance from within.

“Mmm, good boy.” Tonks moan, looking down at the now panting wizard. “Since we’re making things bigger…”

Taking the young teens hands, Tonks raises them to her small perky breasts, grinning when Harry begins to squeeze and grope her chest. Holding him close she lets her chest grow within his grip, enlarging from a perky B-cup to a heavy set of D-cup tits, her hard nipples rubbing against Harry’s eager hands.

“Mmm, almost perfect…” Tonks moans, her hips now gently moving, sliding her thick cock along Harry’s inner walls. “Just one last change…”

Feeling her lower body begin to change again, Harry closes his eyes as he prepares for the inevitable stretch.

Rather than feeling her cock grow anymore at first, Harry instead feels the warm touch of her heavy balls pull back, even while her cock pushes deeper.

His eyes open in surprise when he feels the next sensation, as the tip of her cock morphs into a more bulbous shaft, stretching his ass in a more unnatural way. The final clue is delivered when Tonks presses the base of her cock against his hole, working to stretch him around the thick knot at her base.

“That’s right Harry… Tonks needs her favourite bitch to take her big doggy cock again.”

Pushing forward while the young teen groans and whines, Tonks finally sinks the thick tip of her now deep red, beastly cock into his ass. Seeing Harry biting his lip, Tonks thrusts her cock in deeper, grinning wide when Harry moans in pleasure.

“That’s it cutie, I want to hear my little puppy make some noise.” Tonks says as she begins to fuck into Harry faster. “Moan for me puppy boy.”

Feeling the thick knot of the canine cock tugging at his hole Harry grants her wish, his moans coming in thick and faster as Tonks drives the fat cock deep, rubbing against every inch inside him.

“That’s it, that’s a good _little_ puppy boy.”

Reaching down Tonks wraps her hand around Harry’s hard little cock, holding him tight as she continues to drive the thick knot into his ass.

Feeling her second release of the night arrive Tonks drives her hard canine cock deep into Harry as bursts of slick, watery cum begin to fill up the gasping teen, her dog-like cock sealing the cum inside Harry.

Knowing the boy well, Tonks moves her hand from his small cock to grip his balls tight instead, her palm gripping the small smooth package as she wills her magic into her hand, holding back his own release.

“Not just… yet cutie…” Tonks says while she catches her breath, her hand loosening once she feels Harry settle down once more. “I know my puppy is a real buttslut, but I can’t let you waste my treat just yet.”

Pulling her thick knot from Harry’s flooded hole, Tonks leans back, the slick cock remaining stiff even while dripping in her cum.

Holding the huge, thick red cock from her body, Tonks begins to kneel across Harry’s body once more. “While we wait, how about my favourite puppy gets a good taste of a nice big doggy dick…” 

**Narcissa Black – 9 inches**

“So what do you think Harry? Do these make my toes look cute?” Narcissa says. “Or are you too busy sniffing my dirty feet to tell?”

Knelt on the floor almost naked, Harry blushes at her words, his nose pressed against the sole of her right foot. The only clothing remaining on his body being a small pink lace thong, a gift sent by the older witch along with her invitation for this evening.

“I can see that tiny cock poking out your panties Harry,” Narcissa continues to tease. “Is he hard because of my sweaty, smelly feet?... Or is it because of this?”

Opening her legs wider, Narcissa lets her thick rigid cock rise against her stomach, breaking free of the delicate black lace lingerie she wore to tease Harry. Running her hand along the thick shaft, Narcissa begins to stroke the hard length while staring into Harry’s eyes.

“Looks like ‘both’ is the right answer.” She laughs. “I think you deserve a special treat, so I’m going to let you have the privilege of worshiping my feet, and the entire time you can watch me stroke this thick, fat cock, just knowing it’ll be going inside you later.”

Opening his mouth to reply, Harry finds himself mumbling when Narcissa plunges her second foot into his mouth, her lace covered toes meeting his tongue.

“You taste that Harry?” She moans. “My right foot may be sweaty and filthy, but this one has an extra special treat.”

Running his tongue further along the foot, Harry’s eyes widen when he begins to taste a familiar salty flavour, this time a different taste to the layer of sweat coating the rest of her feet.

“Mmm, that’s it Harry.” Narcissa moans, seeing the look of realisation on his face. “Turns out my sister really likes these stockings too, especially when I let her cover my foot in her juicy cum. Looks like Andromeda has passed along some of that to you.”

Moaning around the sweaty flesh filling his mouth, Harry reaches down to stroke his own much smaller cock, his speed picking up when Narcissa places her second foot against his nose once more, plugging his senses with the thick stench of her unwashed feet.

“I’ve been wearing these all week Harry, never cleaning them, just letting the sweat and stench build just for you.” Narcissa groans, her hand stroking her cock firmer. “I walked all over Diagon Alley with a foot soaked in my sister’s creamy cum, just so I could come here and rub these filthy feet on your pretty face.”

His tongue still running across the soiled satin, and with his nose buried against the heavy musky stench, Harry continues to jerk himself off, his eyes glued to the hand of the older witch now matching his pace along her own much larger dick.

Tensing up, Harry gasps around Narcissa’s foot as he feels the pleasure peak. Before he can react he finds the foot pressed against his nose pulled away, and instead lowered to sit just in front of his aching cock, arriving just in time to be splattered with a long streak of cum, landing across the bottom of Narcissa’s foot and coating the top of her toes. 

Moaning loudly, Harry groans around Narcissa’s toes wiggling against his tongue, the older witch stroking her cock faster as she watches the young teen cum across her foot.

Feeling his climax end, Harry opens his eyes to see Narcissa’s other foot raised high once more, now dripping with streaks of his spent cum across her stocking clad sole and dainty toes.

“Mmm, you made a big mess Harry….” Narcissa moans, her hand pumping her cock harder as she feels her own pleasure build. “You gonna clean me up cutie?” The beautiful blonde groans.

Watching his aunt stroke herself faster and faster, Harry leans forward, knowing exactly what to do to help her along.

Opening his mouth Harry licks a long streak across the bottom of Narcissa’s foot, gathering up the cum across his tongue. Reaching the top he pulls up, holding his mouth open to show the witch the creamy mess. Closing his mouth with a smile Harry swallow the mouthful of his own cum.

Seeing the young wizard tasting his own release is more than enough for Narcissa, and with a gentle moan of her own she soon finds her much larger cock unloading against her chest, covering her firm breasts and delicate lingerie in streaks of thick cum.

Looking back down she sees Harry with her foot in his mouth once more, his tongue running across her toes to continue cleaning his cum.

“Don’t take too long Harry…” Narcissa says with a smirk. “You don’t expect me to clean myself, do you?” She says, looking down at the coating of cum spread across her chest.

**Hermione Granger – 9.5 inches**

“Harry… over here.” A voice whispers in the Gryffindor Common Room late at night.

“Hermione?” Harry asks, looking around from his seat to spot his girlfriend.

“I’m right here.” Hermione whispers close to his ear. Brushing against him briefly.

Failing to see her still Harry quickly realises she’s using his invisibility cloak, a family heirloom that she’s used on occasion to get to the library after curfew.

“What’s going on, are you heading for some more books or something?” Harry asks. “That’s where I thought you were to begin with.”

“Nope, I’m just getting back actually.” Hermione replies. “Meet me in my room, I have a surprise for you.”

Hearing her soft footsteps walk away, Harry climbs to his feet to follow, having long since gained access to the girls dorms when McGonagall tired of finding so many witches sneaking him up.

Entering her dorm, Harry finds it empty much to his relief.

“Hermione, you here?” He calls out.

“Surprise…” Hermione says from the middle of the room, just before dropping the cloak to the ground.

Now revealed, Harry looks up from the fallen cloak to find his girlfriend standing naked, something not all that surprising to him. As he looks over her body he soon finds reasons to be shocked.

Looking first to her face, Harry sees thick ropes of white cum covering her from cheek to chin, with long streaks reaching into her hair and across her head, matting the bushy hair together. Showing little signs of being bothered by the facial, Hermione smiles back with one eye still closed by a stray rope of cum fired across into her hair.

Moving down he finds her full breasts standing firm and perky, and surprisingly clean of cum, as he looks however he soon spots noticeable streaks of drying cum coating her body to the side. Seeing his eyes Hermione raises her arms into the air, proudly revealing her thick bushy armpits, and the large clumps of cum gathered between the dark hairs on each side.

Finally reaching her cock, Harry is less surprised to find it covered with another coating of cum, but more shocked at the sheer volume. Completely unshaven, Hermione’s bush stretches to her stomach, with a normally dark thick coating of hair. This time however the dark hairs are almost hidden beneath the glazing of stray cum covering the base of her cock and her lower stomach. Her dick itself is no different, with the hard length looking to be entirely glazed with a thick creamy mess, dripping to the floor from the tip of her fully erect cock.

“Hermione… W-what’s… W-here did you…?” Lost for words, Harry can only stammer out half questions as Hermione watches with a grin.

“I went to go get you a treat.” She replies. “Well, maybe it’s a treat for me instead… But you know how much I love to see you swallow down other girl’s cum.” Hermione says with a slight blush.

“But who’s is all this?” Harry asks, still shocked by the amount.

“Oh right…” Hermione giggles. “Well I had planned to meet Susan to help me out, I was just going to get her to cum across my cock so I could come back and feed you...” The bushy-haired witch begins to explain.

“But on the way I bumped into the twins and Lavender, and they asked where I was going… and when I told them they all offered to help, and well…” Gesturing down to the mess coating her cock and stomach, Hermione grins.

“After that I still had to meet Susan, you should have seen her face when I dropped the cloak… but it turns out she brought Hannah along, and well it would have been rude to refuse so…” Raising her arms again, Hermione proudly shows off the cum-stained puts to Harry once more, the thick hairs now just a creamy mess.

“After that I started to head back, but I wasn’t paying attention when I came around a corner and that’s when I bumped into Professor McGonagall… She made me take off the cloak, and looking at me I thought I was done for…” Hermione continues. “But in my panic I just blurted out ‘it’s for Harry’ and she just smiled at me… next thing I know she’s sending me on the way with my hair caked with cum and one eye glued shut.”

Still staring at his recently bukkaked girlfriend, Harry finds himself lost for words.

“Well, are you just going to stare or are you going to come taste your treat?” Hermione says, her hand on her hip and a telling look in her eyes.

Nodding his head, Harry steps forward before an impatient Hermione reaches out to pull him closer. Now stood face to face, Harry licks his lips while Hermione leans forward.

Capturing Harry’s mouth, Hermione pulls him into a deep kiss, smearing his face with the remains of her professors cum. Lasting a few seconds Hermione lets Harry free before giggling when her eager boyfriend runs his tongue along her cheek, gathering a mouthful of the tasty treat.

Rather than swallowing, Harry moves back down to capture her lips once more, pushing his cum-soaked tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widening at first, Hermione moans in pleasure before returning the kiss with a passion, the loving couple sharing a heated kiss with the warm creamy release of their mentor shared between their mouths.

Ending the kiss, Harry begins to move lower down her body, leaving the remaining mess still coating her face and soaking into her hair.

Moving past her breasts, Harry can’t resist taking one of her firm nipples into his mouth, sucking on the soft pink nub as Hermione moans. Coaxing her to raise her arms once more Harry leans back to stare at the creamy mess covering her hairy armpits.

Seeing Harry stare in lust, Hermione giggles. “Wanna see if you can guess who’s who?”

Grinning back Harry nods, leaning to the side he approaches her right armpit first. Getting closer he breathes in deep, smelling just a hint of the salty treat, with the scent quickly overpowered by Hermione’s familiar musky sweat.

Unable to resist any longer Harry pushes forward, nuzzling his face into the messy furry treat. Smearing himself with the cum, Harry happily opens his mouth wide, licking across the thick nestle of hair as he cleans off the strands of cum. Swallowing the tasty treat, Harry briefly takes note of the flavour before quickly going back for more.

Feeling her boyfriends tongue eagerly running across her unshaven pit, Hermione moans in pleasure, her cock hardening further in response.

Eventually tasting less cum, Harry continues to lick and sniff Hermione’s damp armpit, just as eager to taste the sweat still dripping from the hairs even after cleaning the cum.

“Harry…” Hermione moans. “If you’re that hungry I still have another for you to clean.”

Giggling as she watches Harry instantly move across to the second messy treasure, Hermione groans once more as she feels Harry go to work again.

Pressed up against a thick layer of cum once more, Harry tastes the new flavour even while it makes a mess on his face, his impatience causing him to dice right in once more.

“Mmm…” Harry moans as he swallows down the cum. “This one’s Susan…” He answers confidently.

“Of course you’d get it right…” Hermione groans with a small grin. “My boyfriend, the cum connoisseur!”

Grinning into her hairy pit, Harry continues his mission to taste as much as he can, eventually running his tongue against the thick bush of hairs and tasting nothing but Hermione’s sweat once again.

“Okay, okay! I’m clean!” Hermione laughs, pulling back to stop Harry from worshiping her hairy underarm.

Lowering her arms back down, Hermione grins at the sight of her boyfriend breathing hard, and with strands of cum staining his face.

“Ready for the main course?” Hermione says, flexing her cock and causing the still dripping member to twitch as Harry stares hungrily.

Dropping to his knees, Harry waits patiently for his girlfriend to feed him her cock, and the gooey mess covering it.

Stepping closer to her boyfriend, Hermione purposefully lets her cock rub against his face, smearing Harry in the thick mixture of cum. Pressing the tip to his lips, she feels his tongue begin to run across her cream covered head, licking across the slit of her cock as he tastes the mixed flavour of three other witches.

Looking down Hermione watches as Harry happily runs his tongue across her achingly hard shaft, licking broad strips across the cream covered length before pulling his tongue back and swallowing down the mixture of cum filling his mouth.

Slowly cleaning her cock, Harry meets the base of her shaft before leaning lower, his tongue running down to her heavy balls as he cleans the drops of cum that had dripped down to coat her package.

With most of her cock now glistening with his spit, Harry looks at the thick mess of hairs running from above her cock to her stomach, the tangled bush now matted with thick globs of cum.

Staring down, Hermione watches on happily as Harry presses his face into her cum-soaked pubes, covering himself in the leftover cum as he continues to clean her body.

With so much cum running through her pubes, and with so much hair gathered above her cock, Hermione knows there’s little chance of Harry cleaning her fully. Content to let him have his fun, she softly wraps her hand behind his head as she rubs his face across her lower body, treating him like a rag for the leftover cum.

Letting go of his head, Hermione drops to her knees, staring eye to eye with a now messy, stained Harry, cum dripping from his lips and coating the rest of his face. Before he can respond Hermione quickly mashes her lips to his, plunging her tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues battling together, both let out drawn out moans as they share the taste of 5 other witches, the mixture of cum still dripping from Harry’s face and quickly being swapped back and forth between their lips.

Consumed by their eager cumswapping, Harry is caught off guard when Hermione reaches down to grasp his smaller cock in her palm, quickly beginning to stroke at a harsh and unrelenting pace.

“Gah… M-Mione…” Harry gasps, finally pulling away from her lips, long strands of thick white cum connecting their lips.

“Shhh… just enjoy it…” Hermione replies as she strokes, with Harry gasping and moaning she takes the chance to return the favour and begins to lick across Harry’s face. Her tongue gathering up the second-hand cum.

Feeling Harry’s cock begin to throb with need, and hearing his needy moans get louder, Hermione can tell he’s ready to blow. With her spare hand she quickly pulls on Harry’s hair, tilting his head back. Leaning over while continuing to pump his cock, she grins down as he opens his eyes.

Opening her lips, Hermione lets the mouthful of cum she’d gathered across her tongue fall from her mouth, slowly dripping down towards Harry, aimed directly at his now open mouth.

As the mixture of spit and cum enters his mouth, Harry can’t hold back any longer, his small cock exploding in Hermione’s palm, a powerful stream of cum bursting from his short length as she continues to stroke him.

His body going lifeless, Harry falls back catching himself with his hands as he recovers. His eyes blinking open, Harry looks up to see Hermione smirking as she looks at her now cum-covered hand.

Staring down the rest of her body, Harry sees fresh ropes of cum laying across her cock, the freshly cleaned length now painted white once more.

Reaching her hand down, Hermione begins to wipe the rest of Harry’s release along her cock, stroking herself with his cum.

“Aww, looks like you made a mess yourself Harry.” She teases. “Guess you have more to clean now.”

Pushing Harry to the floor, Hermione crawls up his body, her cock swaying as she moves. With her knees pressed either side of his head, Harry is eventually faced with an up close view of her cock, drips of his own cum falling across his face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you out this time.” Hermione says, lining her cock with his mouth. “I’ve got an extra creamy treat for dessert too…”

**Minerva McGonagall – 10 inches**

“As you can see, some boys aren’t nearly as well developed as most witches.” Professor McGonagall says to the group of eagerly listening second year students.

Stood next to her with red cheeks and his hands tied behind his back, something done because ‘ _some of us don’t have time for your shyness Mr Potter_ ’, Harry shuffles in place, shying away from the eager eyes of the audience.

“And as you can see, sometimes for a wizard it takes little more than to be seen by a witch to get them hard and ready.” Minerva says, gesturing down Harry’s body.

Stood entirely naked before the class, Harry can do nothing to hide his now erect 4-inch length from their eyes.

Seeing one of the younger girls raise their hand, Minerva quickly responds. “Ah yes, Miss Hawke?”

“Is he an average size for a wizard ma’am?” The young girl asks.

“Ah good question, and while Wizards are certainly far smaller than us on average, Harry is very much on the _bottom_ end of the scale.” Minerva says, hiding a smirk as she sees Harry fidget at her words. Stepping closer she reaches in to her robes to allow her own far larger cock to break free.

“Now, every wizard is different, just like each witch. And you will need to find out just what your partner enjoys.” Minerva says, before sliding her hand to Harry’s shoulders, pushing him down to his knees. “Now Harry here is what we call a submissive, and as such the best way to make him happy… is to give him what he wants.”

Finishing her speech, Minerva guides the head of her cock to Harry’s lips, smiling down when the wizard eagerly opens up to run his tongue around the thick top of her shaft.

“Does one that small really give anyone any pleasure though?” A more stuck up Slytherin girl asks without raising her hand.

“Of course it does Miss Walters, if I recall when I caught you and Miss Martinez in a broom closet she certainly seemed to be able to enjoy yours despite it being of the same size.” The stern Professor replies, directing a short glare at the now red-faced student as laughter breaks out.

“The wonderful thing about magic, is that size really doesn’t matter.” Minerva says, her hand guiding Harry up and down her length. “With that said however, it can have a certain… appeal to some. Both big…” Turning to Harry again, Minerva let’s a small smirk fall over her face. “… And extremely small.”

A sharp knock at the door interrupts the class, before a familiar witch steps inside.

“Hey professor, you wanted my help?”

“Ah yes, thank you Miss Johnson, if you wouldn’t mind…” Gesturing to a now even redder Harry, Minerva pulls her cock free from his lips before turning back to the class as Angelina begins to approach with a wide grin.

“Now, as I was saying… sometimes size will have an appeal, and this week you’re going to see that first hand.”

Turning back, she watches as her older lion unfolds a far larger shaft in front of the younger wizard.

“We’re also going to cover proper etiquette for multiple partners,” Minerva says, moving closer to stand with her own hard cock within Harry’s reach. “If you’re on your very best behaviour, a lucky few of you will be able to assist us.”

Hearing loud cheers break out, Minerva hides her smile as she looks back to Harry.

“Now, let’s begin…”

**Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet – 10 inches**

“Fuck… Katie you gotta ease up… I can’t take this…” Alicia groans from her spot on the locker room bench.

“Sorry…” Katie says with a sheepish smile, slowing down her movements. “He’s just so…”

Sandwiched between the two witches, Harry gasps in pleasure as he feels the two cocks begin to move in tandem again. One pulling back as the other slides deeper inside, neither letting up the pleasure.

“… Tight? Hot? Fuckable?” Alicia replies, grinning.

“Exactly.” Katie laughs. Sliding forward again she presses deep inside Harry’s well stretched entrance, her hard cock rubbing along Alicia’s as she moves, the sensation of the other hard cock only sending more pleasure through her own.

“What do you think Harry?” Alicia teases, giggling when Harry can do little more than moan in response. “I think I need to ask little Harry instead.”

Reaching forward, the dark-skinned witch wraps her hand around Harry’s own bouncing cock, easily enclosing her fist around the small length. Looking down the pair of witches quickly break out into laughter as they watch the hard little cock instantly begin to unload within her fist, spurting out to cover Harry’s own chest.

“Looks like he agrees.” Katie says, as both witches pick up the pace once more.

Sandwiched side by side, the two hard lengths press together tight within Harry’s hole, both fighting for release. Unable to tell which fired first, Harry is soon left gasping and moaning once more as the twin shafts unleash inside him, thick rivers of cream flowing from their cocks, fill his hole and covering each other in cream.

“I call dibs on the first cleanup!” Katie yells as they finally pull free, two creamy shafts lining up to be cleaned, worshiped, and likely cleaned again.

**Andromeda Tonks – 10.5 inches**

“Ugh Harry…” Andromeda moans, her eyes looking down in surprise. “Are you sure about that, I’ve just pulled a double shift and I’m all sweaty and…”

“Mmm.”

Letting out a loud moan, Harry buries his face into the thick, damp patch of hairs once more, pushing Andromeda’s arm higher to reach further in.

With her cock already firmly lodged deep inside his hole, Harry carries on riding her gently while focusing his attention on the musky patch of hair in his face.

“Why do I even bother?” Andi says, a smile falling on her face as she watches Harry breath in deep. “For you it’s the filthier the better, isn’t it?”

“Mmm.”

Once again failing to pull away, Harry only moans in agreement as he rubs his face across her sweaty armpit, the nestle of hairs rubbing against him as he does.

“Are you gonna clean me up Harry?” Andi teases, her hips raising to thrust deeper into Harry. “Mummy could do with a good tongue bath.”

Not bothering to respond with a moan this time, Harry instead answers by licking a long path across the thick Bush if hairs, his tongue soaking in the salty flavour as he continues to sniff in deep.

Reaching down, Andromeda takes Harry’s own cock in her hand, pressing it down against the thick bush of hairs leading up from her cock, burying his small length in her thick bush.

“That’s it baby, you clean mummy up while she fucks you nice and deep.” Andromeda purrs.

“And then when your cute little cock lets go, you can get down on your knees, and clean me up there too.” She husks.

“Mmm.”

With his tongue running across her armpit, and his nose buried in her scent, Harry continues to ride the thick cock faster and deeper. Eager to taste everything the loving witch has to offer.

**Amelia Bones – 11 inches**

“Harry? Are you here?” Amelia calls out as she comes out the fireplace, her eyes scanning for the green-eyed wizard.

“I’m in the kitchen Auntie!” Harry calls out.

Briskly walking into the kitchen, Amelia finds Harry surrounded by pots and pans, and a variety of ingredients.

“Hi Auntie, I thought you were getting back late today so I was working on something for dinner.” Harry says, smiling briefly at the powerful redhead striding in before turning back around.

Not saying a word, Amelia walks right over to Harry, spinning him in place.

“What…?” Harry says, surprised. Before he finds himself pressed down to his knees by the far stronger witch.

“Sorry Harry, I’ve been holding this all day and… I just can’t wait until tonight…”

Freeing her cock from her slacks, Amelia takes the half-hard length in her hand before aiming the tip of her dick towards Harry.

“What do you…” Harry tries to ask, only to be cut off by a powerful golden stream hitting him in the face.

Sighing loudly, Amelia breathes out in relief as she begins to urinate over the stunned teen, her warm flow running across his face.

“Sorry Harry… Like I said, I really had to go…” Amelia says, the grin forming on her face putting a dent in her apology, not that Harry could see.

Still caught by surprise, Harry finds himself opening his mouth to speak, a mistake Amelia capitalises on when she quickly aims her cock to pee directly into his open mouth, filling the spluttering teen with her salty release.

With her piss filling his mouth Harry finally comes to his senses, and rather than pull away further he instead leans into the stream, eager to let her relieve herself further.

“Ah, there’s my little piss slut.” Amelia chuckles as she watches Harry begin to swallow down mouthfuls of her urine.

With the young wizard now eager to help, Amelia steps closer, pressing her still pissing cock to Harry’s lips. Amelia smiles when Harry instantly wraps his lips around the tip of her cock, taking the tip of her shaft into his mouth as the warm fluid continues to spray from her slit.

Now able to pee directly into Harry’s warm mouth, Amelia relaxes and lets the last of her stream flow across his tongue, each drop swallowed by Harry.

Pulling her cock free as she ends, Amelia shakes her length in Harry’s face, spraying him with stray droplets as he breathes heavy.

“Thanks Harry, I really needed that.” Amelia says, before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips, staining herself with some of her release. “I’ll see you for dinner.” The older witch says before tucking her cock away and heading back to the floo.

Sat on the floor with his face drenched with piss, and his clothes just as soaked, Harry recovers from his shock. Coming to his senses with a salty taste on his lips and his cock hard as ever in his dripping wet pants, he grins.

**Emma Granger – 11 inches**

“I can see… why you enjoy this so much…” A heavy breathing Emma Granger says as her skin glistens with sweat. “Just having him underneath me, that tiny cock bouncing on each thrust, his little hole swallowing every inch… it’s amazing.”

Laid on this back with his legs wrapped around her body, Harry squeaks at each thrust, the pleasure being driven through his core. With a hand teasing his small cock on each thrust, Harry is overrun with pleasure.

Above him Emma Granger continues to hammer away, her bushy hair matted with sweat. Around her waist she wears a series of leather straps, holding the thick silicone cock to her body, a smaller plug held within her pussy to drive pleasure to herself on each thrust. The straps themselves lie almost hidden, covered by the thick public hairs peeking out from her bush, the unshaven mother easily one of the hairest of Harry’s partners, a trait passed down to her daughter. The thick growth of hair makes the thick pale cock strapped to her body appear almost natural, something helped by the precision in which she uses it.

“You’re a natural mum,” Hermione calls out encouragingly. Sat to the side of the bed alongside Andromeda as they watch their respective partners enjoy themselves. Their own cocks lying hard but untouched. “I may need to take a ride myself next.”

“It’s not my first rodeo sweetie,” Emma chuckles. “I once had your dad in a very similar position, although not with nearly as much enthusiasm, and Dromeda certainly has no complaints.”

Turning her head to a blushing Andromeda, Hermione grins.

“What, sometimes a woman needs to be fucked…” Andromeda says defensively.

“And sometimes a woman will come back from Amelia’s with her holes dripping with cum and still ask for another round.” Emma says teasingly.

Pressed into the bed, Harry grunts each time the thick shaft pushes deep inside. The hard, unrelenting toy filling him former than anything he’d experienced before.

Hearing the stories about his aunt quickly pushes Harry over the edge, and with a cry he splashes his chest with cum

Watching the young teen cum over his own chest, and stroking his little cock throughout his climax, Emma looks down with a wide grin.

“Thanks Harry, I was just thinking we needed more lube.”

Pausing her thrusts for a moment, Emma pulls the heavy fake cock from Harry’s hole, leaving him gaping and stretched. Running her hand over his body she gathers up a handful of his cum, before stroking it along the stiff plastic cock.

“Ready for another round?”

**Fleur Delacour – 11 inches**

“Fleur! Somebody could… see us…” Harry grunts.

“Let them look,” Fleur purrs in response. “You may not be my date… but as a champion only you deserve this honour.”

Clinging to one of the high tables lining the walls of the great hall, now decorated for the Tri-wizard ball, Harry anxiously looks over the room as he tries to hold his composure. The reason for his panic being the stunning blonde currently standing with the long slit of her dress pulled to the side and her long, smooth cock freed to slide deep into Harry, his own dress pants having been hastily lowered by the seductive witch despite his attempts to resist.

With the lights thankfully dim, and the music now pumping through the room from the band on the makeshift stage, Harry is relieved to find his current situation going unnoticed.

Holding onto the younger wizard, Fleur continues to deliver long, deep thrusts into Harry’s ass. Her length sliding in with ease, almost having an unnatural smoothness to it, as though she was made to deliver this pleasure.

“My, someone is feeling a little… tense…” Fleur whispers, her hips still driving her hard length deep into Harry. “I wonder what little Harry says…” Fleur purrs, her hand reaching down the front of Harry’s loosened pants.

“Oh!... Oh my…” Fleur says, her voice breaking into soft musical laugher. “When I called you _little boy_ I had no idea how true that was…” Fleur continues, giggling.

Continuing to grasp Harry’s hard cock, Fleur massages her soft hand across his shaft while she continues to thrust into the young wizard.

“E’s so small, such a tiny cock…” She teases, her accent only making the teasing more appealing. “It feels like I’m ‘olding my baby sister’s little cock, certainly not a champion’s.”

Her cock still thrusting into Harry while she talks, Fleur continues to tease the hard cock in her hand, before settling in stroking the little shaft while she pursues her own release.

“You like my hand, non?” Fleur whispers. “Or should I say two fingers and a thumb…” Fleur giggles, while stroking Harry with just a small grip.

“You don’t have to worry though Harry, with just one look I knew what you really were…”

“W-what’s… t-that…” Harry replies, his voice breaking under the pleasure.

“A sleeve… a sleeve for my cock…” Fleur moans. “It was only a matter of time until I took you… from now on, you’ll beg me for just a taste of this dick.”

Driving her point home with a sharp thrust, Fleur drives Harry across the edge, and with a cry he paints the cloth covering the table with a fresh white coating.

Continuing to fuck Harry during his climax, Fleur eventually pulls her hand back, licking the stray cum with a smile.

“Mmm, yummy…” She says with a smile. “Although, if you want to see how it should really taste…”

Looking over Harry’s shoulder, Fleur grabs an empty butterbeer glass from the table. Pulling herself free from Harry at last, she slides her empty hand to her cock, stroking her shaft with a passion.

Turning his head while recovering against the table, Harry watched as Fleur jerks what to his eyes appears to be the most feminine cock he’s ever seen. Perfectly smooth, long and hard, utterly flawless much like the witch herself.

Watching on, Harry stares intensely as Fleur’s hand stills, before a thick rope of cum bursts forth, beginning to fill the glass with a thick, creamy load.

Lifting the glass back up to her eyes, Fleur looks at the now half-full drink.

“Hmm, tasty enough as it is, but I think you deserve something _extra special”_ Fleur says, smirking.

Lowering the glass back down, Fleur positions it in front of her softening cock, the long length appearing just as attractive even while flaccid. Watching intently, Harry’s eyes widen when he sees a golden stream begin to flow from the gentle pink tip.

Sighing softly, Fleur grins at Harry as she fills the glass further, eventually managing to ease her stream before it overflows.

“Here you go, thirsty non?” Fleur says, raising the creamy golden mixture to the table. “Trust me, you’re going to want to try this.” Fleur says, seeing a hesitant look on Harry’s face.

Picking up the glass, Harry holds the warm mixture in his hands, raising it higher he takes a hesitant sniff, his eyebrows raising at the sweet pleasant smell.

“W-what…?” He mumbles in surprise.

“I’m Veela Harry,” Fleur replies with a smile. “Our release… all our releases, are made to appeal to our mates. While I’m sure you’re no stranger to either of those tastes, what you hold there… is something else.”

With a blush, Harry raises the glass to his lips, taking a small sip. His eyes bulging, Harry can’t help but to begin to gulp down the rest of the glass, his tongue alight with the amazing flavour.

Finishing the glass in one last gulp, Harry looks back at the older witch embarrassed, earning a laugh from the beautiful blonde.

“You know, I didn’t finish going if you’re…”

Cutoff by the younger wizard instantly holding out the glass, Fleur laughs gently before taking it from his hands, lowering it down whilst untucking her soft cock from her dress once again.

**Alice Longbottom – 12 inches**

“That’s it Harry… you like your auntie riding your cock?” Alice moans, her body riding Harry’s short length passionately.

Laid on the master bed in the Longbottom Manor, Harry lays back against the soft mattress as the older witch rides his cock.

“It’s so hard…” The short pixie-haired witch groans, her tight petite body tensing in pleasure. “It may be a small… little… cock… but it’s so hard…” She moans.

Feeling a repeated thud against his stomach, Harry looks down and sees Alice’s own length land against him with a soft thud once more. Large and fat, the thick cock continues to flop around as Alice bounces on Harry’s lap.

“Haaarryy… stop staring at it…” The older witch whines, a pout falling on her lips. “It’s not nice to stare at your auntie’s worthless cock.” She says, embarrassed.

Still entirely soft, Alice’s large cock has remained flaccid ever since she was revived with Harry’s help a year ago, even the best efforts of various experts still unable to provide a solution to the side effect.

“You know I don’t think that auntie,” Harry replies, reaching a hand up he playfully tugs at a hard pink nipple topping Alice’s small firm mounds. Running his hand down, Harry runs along her trim, firm stomach, slowly teasing his way lower. Reaching her cock at last, Harry gently grabs the soft length, his small hands gripping the thick cock tightly.

“Harry…” Alice moans as she feels the young teen grip her cock. While unable to get hard, she still feels the young wizard’s touch, adding to the pleasure building in her body.

“… I like your cock aunt Alice,” Harry continues, knowing how to push her buttons. “It’s so big… but it looks so cute flopping around.”

A red tint falling on her cheeks, Alice looks away embarrassed again, but aroused by the teasing.

“After this, can I try sucking it again?” Harry asks, his hand squeezing the soft cock harder. “I like when you lay it across my face… when I can feel how soft and squishy it is against my nose… it gets me so… hard.”

The last word proves too much for Alice, as the soft cock still gripped tight by Harry begins to spurt in his hands, a gentle stream of cum flowing out across his fingers and pooling against his stomach. Squeezing her length as she cums, Harry watches as the long cock continues to cum onto his body, the cream almost leaking out rather than the explosive releases he’s used to.

Pausing her hips, Alice looks down with a smile, her cheeks still red. “Thank you Harry, you’re so good to your auntie.”

Moving her body slowly again, Alice begins to slide herself across Harry’s small cock once again.

“Now why don’t you show me how a real cock cums.”

**Apolline Delacour – 12 inches**

Looking down at the bed, Apolline watches as her daughter curls into Harry’s chest, her small soft cock laying against his stomach as she quickly falls asleep.

“Don’t mind her Harry, Veela that have yet to mature often get quite tired after they… release.”

Her eyes running down his naked body, she focuses in on his cock once more, seeing the hard 4-inch length now dripping with her daughter’s cum.

“Speaking off… I have something tasty to enjoy.”

Kneeling down, Apolline leans in close to Harry’s dick, her tongue coming out her mouth to run a streak across the white streaks coating his cock.

“Mmm… she’s tasty Harry… don’t worry, I’ll make sure she gives you a nice big mouthful before you leave.” Apolline says while playfully kicking at his shaft. “But this load I have something special in mind.”

Opening her lips, the beautiful French mother quickly engulfs Harry’s small cock within her mouth, gently sucking in his hard length. Feeling him begin to tense from just moments under her care, she pulls back with a mouthful of her daughter’s seed.

Opening her mouth wide, she shows Harry the creamy mixture, her tongue overrun with the younger veela’s cum.

Rather than swallowing, the stunning blonde slides her arms under Harry’s legs, lifting his lower body into the air.

Feeling the younger girl using him as a pillow roll up to rest next to his head, Harry finds himself folded over by the stronger witch, his ass raised up to give her access, his own cock eventually pointed down towards his face.

Grinning back at a confused Harry, Apolline looks down at the tight pink rosebud of Harry’s ass. Taking her chance, she presses forward to bring her lips in close, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s anus.

Keeping her mouth against Harry’s hole, Apolline opens up and let’s the creamy mixture falls across Harry’s entrance, the slick white cum coating his hole. With her tongue Apolline pushes the cum further in, gently rimming Harry with her saliva and her young daughter’s cum.

Pulling back Apolline giggles at the bright red lipstick mark against Harry’s hole. Opening slightly she sees the cum slide across his passage.

Keeping Harry in position she takes the chance to hike up her skirt, revealing a hard perfectly smooth cock, poking out the side of an expensive silk thong.

Climbing up she positions herself at Harry’s entrance, her hard cock already slick with precum, now pressing against the cum-filled hole.

“I should warn you Harry, for most boys, especially those who… _enjoy_ the touch of a woman’s cock… a fully mature Veela is hard to resist.” Apolline says, her cock rubbing against his entrance. “Don’t be surprised if you find yourself cumming quite…”

Pushing down Apolline thrusts into a distracted Harry, her cock sliding inside on one deep stroke, touching every nerve in his body as it plunges deeper inside.

With a cry Harry feels himself explode, ropes of his own cum firing down from his cock against his face, coating him with seed. Still pressed in close Gabby suffers a similar fate, her face and hair coated with Harry’s cream while she sleeps.

“… quickly.” Apolline finishes, grinning wide.

“Luckily the touch of a Veela’s cock can have a boy ready to go for hours and hours…” She says, already beginning to gently move inside Harry. “Sit back and enjoy Harry, let me show you what a Veela can really do…”

**Professor Sinistra – 12.5 inches**

“Well, two lions and a badger, should I even ask what you three did to provoke Snape this time?” Aurora says with a small smile, shaking her head. “Never mind that, come in… you can count yourself lucky that you’ll be serving detention with me instead.”

Brushing past the tall, dark-skinned witch, Harry, Hermione and Susan enter the room atop the Astronomy tower. Inside they see a variety of telescopes tucked away against the walls, while two noticeably aged and worn telescopes sit on two desks at the front of the room.

“Take a seat you three, Harry why don’t you take the far seat for me.”

Confused at being singled out, Harry takes the assigned seat, sitting at the one empty desk while Susan and Hermione each take a seat before one of the battered telescopes.

“Tonight you’ll be assisting me in cleaning and repairing these old telescopes. Everything you need will be on the desk in front of you.”

“What about me Professor?” Harry asks.

Moving in front of Harry’s desk, Aurora stands in place before reaching down to begin lifting her outer robe.

His jaw dropping open. Harry stares as the tall witch slowly reveals more of her body. First exposing her long legs, completely bare exposing her rich dark skin. Reaching her waist, Harry stares as her robe appears to get stuck for a moment before it lifts higher once more, as it moves upward and long, heavy length falls from within the cloth, slapping down onto Harry’s desk with a thud.

“You’re going to be polishing something else Harry.” Aurora says, smirking down at the awestruck teen.

Turning her head, Aurora raises an eyebrow at Susan and Hermione, both girls staring at her thick black cock with wide eyes.

“Ahem, shouldn’t you ladies be getting to work?”

Blushing, the two teens turn to focus on the task in front of them, although neither can resist occasionally looking to the side as they do.

With the fat black shaft still laid across his desk, Harry stares down at the huge length of girlcock. As the cock begins to harden, Harry watches as it slowly begins to cover almost the full length of the desk, the sheer size of her cock filling him with a mixture of worry and hunger.

“I’m afraid we only have the two sets of supplies Harry.” Aurora says with a smirk. “Yours is going to call for an old fashioned _spit shine._ ”

Looking up to see a teasing smile on his professor’s face, Harry is caught off guard when Aurora swiftly slaps her thick black shaft across Harry’s face, stinging his cheeks with the heavy slap of her meat.

“Or better yet, since this is detention… how about I simply… _punish_ you.”

Punctuating her words with matching slaps with her cock, Harry’s head is thrown from side to side as the long black shaft strikes him from both sides.

“Mmm, but don’t worry, I can still give you a little… _treat_ too.”

Pushing her hard cock against his lips, Aurora thrusts herself into Harry’s mouth. Pressing forward even as he begins to gag. With half her cock pushing into his throat, she pauses as she feels Harry choke on her long black cock, coughing spit across her length.

Pulling herself from his mouth, she looks down at her now glistening length as Harry catches his breath.

“Messy boy…” She purrs.

Reaching down to her cock again, she pulls her long shaft to the side as Harry winces in anticipation. Swinging her hips she sends the thick slab of girlcock flying at the young teen once more, the harsh slap of flesh against flesh ringing out as she impacts his cheeks with a wet thud.

Turning their heads at the sound, Hermione and Susan quickly lose focus on their tasks as they watch the spit soaked shaft swing at Harry once more, wincing as his face is smacked again, a trail of saliva and precum left across his cheek.

“Mmm… you have no idea how good it feels to slap a cute little thing with my big fat cock.” Aurora moans, her hand now pumping along her cock as she stares down at Harry’s stinging red cheeks, and the slick mess left behind by her shaft.

“Oh fuck… I think I’ll show you anyway!”

Caught up in the pleasure, Aurora swings her cock across Harry’s face again, her hand still stroking the base as she impacts his cheeks. This time not pausing, she swings her hips back and force, her heavy length impacting against Harry’s face as she moves.

The fourth pass proves too much for her to handle, and gripping Harry’s head tight she begins to unload, her cum spraying across Harry’s face as she continues to beat her cock against his cheeks.

Coming to an end after a few seconds, Aurora stands there holding her softening cock, the tip dripping with her cum. Looking down at Harry she finds his face and hair streaked with thick ropes of her jizz, his face now dotted with noticeable red marks, each in the shape of the thick tip of her cock.

“Well done Harry, you can have 15 points for doing… such a good job with your detention.”

Turning her head she sees the sheepish faces of Hermione and Susan. Both staring eagerly with their hands hidden beneath the desk, moving up and down in a telltale motion.

“Looks like I have two more students that need an extra _punishment._ ”

**Angelina Johnson – 13 inches**

“398… 399… 400!” Angelina pants out, her body shaking from exertion.

Collapsing to the ground, Angelina clutches a moaning Harry against her sweat covered chest, her rich dark skin drenched from the workout.

Landing with Harry still impaled atop her cock, Angelina gasps as her cock begins to unload into Harry once more. Releasing yet another load into his already creampied hole, having already finished inside the wizard multiple times during her workout.

“Fuck… shit, Harry… I think I’m done… I can barely feel my legs.” Angelina groans, laying lifeless on the floor of their training room.

Looking down at the breathless witch beneath, Harry can’t help but stare at her dripping body, beads of sweat running across her rippling muscles, her large arms straining from exertion, and the abs covering her stomach standing firm.

With his hips meeting her own, Harry groans at the feeling of fullness, the giant shaft still trapped inside him. Looking down he sees the visible bulge pressing out through his stomach, her huge length stretching him from within.

Tensing himself up, Harry uses his newfound experience to massage her length, his hips slowly beginning to move as he rocks on top of her.

“You don’t need to feel your legs… as long as you can still feel this...”

Slowly picking up speed, Harry raises himself higher on the cock, before sinking back each time, a thick mess of cream flowing around her long black cock on each bounce.

Seeing Angelina close her eyes in pleasure, Harry decides to ride her faster. Reaching down, he runs his hands across her muscles, sliding his palms across hew sweat drenched skin.

“Mmm… never thought you’d let me be on top Angie… never mind in charge…” Harry moans, looking down at the worn out witch with a smirk.

Growling from the floor, Angelina lifts Harry into her arms effortlessly once again. Turning around she presses him hard against the wall, her body pinning his in place as she stabs her cock deeper.

“Careful Harry… you haven’t worn me out that much yet.” Angelina warns.

Beginning to thrust into the now wide-eyed wizard at a harsh pace, Angelina powers herself into Harry’s gaped and well-used entrance, slamming her thick black cock inside harshly.

With Harry’s body already so much smaller than her own, Angelina looks down to watch his face twist in pleasure against her chest, her firm brown nipples brushing against his cheek as she continues to thrust away.

Raising her arm further up the wall, she exposes a smooth and utterly drenched armpit, rich beads of sweat running across her dark skin. His nose picking up the more intense smell, Harry opens his eyes to stare at the exposed armpit held just to the side of his face.

“Lick my pits Harry…” Angelina moans, her cock still powering into his tight hole. “You want to tease me, then you can clean these sweaty, stinky pits!”

Reaching down, she quickly twists his face to the side, with no room to escape Harry soon finds himself trapped against the wet flesh, her sweat rubbing across his face as his nose breathes in her powerful scent.

As Angelina moves her hand back to the wall, Harry makes no moves to pull back, instead he eagerly opens his mouth, his tongue quickly attacking the soft flesh of her armpit, tasting the rich salty taste of her skin and the rivets of sweat pouring from her body.

Unable to stop himself, Harry feels his own tiny shaft unload across the witch’s stomach, coating her rippling abs with ropes of cum.

Moments later the witch joins him, filling him deep with yet another load, having taken a potion before they began, the witch’s release is just as thick and full as the rest of her many deposited into the willing wizard tonight. The powerful witch groaning in delight as she feels the familiar sensation of her cum running across Harry’s passage.

Sliding down the wall, the witch’s legs give way again, twisting herself to land against the bench she falls lifelessly across the seat, an equally tired Harry falling from her lap to the ground in front of her.

“How’s… that… for… in charge.” She pants.

Laying face up on the floor, Harry blinks an eye open to stare at the glistening witch above him.

“Nine… out of… ten.” He gasps in reply, a teasing smile on his lips.

Her eye twitching, Angelina glares down at the cheeky wizard in the floor. Reaching down she wraps a hand around her now soft, but still lengthy cock.

“I’ll show you a nine…”

Aiming the thick brown snake at a now wide-eyed Harry, Angelina lets loose a powerful stream of warm golden liquid, spraying her release across a shocked Harry, covering his face and mouth in her piss.

The workout having only concentrate her stream, Harry gasps as the incredibly strong flavour fills his mouth, before quickly running across the rest of his body, eventually leaving him thoroughly soaked and dripping with her golden nectar.

“So, you want to tease me some more, or do you want to wait until we get into the shower this time?” 

**Bellatrix Black – 13.5 inches**

“Aunt… Bella… please!”

“You call that begging Harry? Oh please, I’ve seen you do better. I guess you don’t want to cum after all…”

Kneeling on the bed, Bellatrix Black, formerly Bellatrix Lestrange and the most feared follower of the dark Lord, has Harry pinned to the mattress, thick ropes holding him in place, pinning his arms behind his back, and his knees firmly against his chest with this legs spread wide.

“Ugh… it’s so deep… so thick…”

Babbling from the pleasure, Harry continues to writhe in place, his body trapped on the verge of climax.

“Ickle baby Potter likes his auntie’s big fat cock, doesn’t he?” Bella coos, a familiar mad glint in her eyes even despite her return to sanity.

“Yes!” Harry yells in reply. “Just please… I need to cum!”

Continuing to thrust into the young teen at an unrelenting pain, Bella continues to tease her nephew, even while sinking her entire cock deep into his ass, filling him to the brim with her hard shaft.

“Then cum! I don’t know why you’re telling me about it...” Bella giggles, before reaching down to grasp her wand. “Oh, what’s this? Hmm, how did this get here?”

Gently grasping the hilt of her wand, Bella tugs it slightly, laughing manically when Harry jolts and gasps.

“Sorry Harry, something seems to be wrong with my _wand holster_ ” She giggles.

Far from being a wand holster, Bella’s wand currently sits with the tip wedged down Harry’s cock, the long wooden shaft currently sized down from its usual length to fit within Harry’s smaller cock, sliding deep within his urethra, but still stretching him in a way he’s never experienced before.

“What’s wrong ickle Harry, is my big wand too much for that little cock?”

Slamming her cock deep inside once more, Bella grins manically as she watches her massive shaft stretch out Harry’s stomach, the sheer size of her cock causing a noticeable bulge.

Holding onto the wand, Bella teasingly begins to slide it from Harry’s cock, earning a long moan from the teen. With an evil smirk she firmly pushes it back down, sounding Harry’s small cock with the smooth length of wood as he gasps from the sensation.

“Maybe it’s auntie Bella’s big cock instead, all those other girls and all those other cocks don’t compare, do they?” Bella teases, gently playing with the wand as she continues to plunge it across the tight slit of Harry’s cock.

“No! Yours is the best!” Harry yells, rocked by pleasure.

“Has any other cock fucked you for this long? Or this hard?!”

“Never!”

Her hips still thrusting away at a harsh pace, Bella grins in satisfaction. Raising her arm she brushes back her now slick hair, her long mane getting matted with sweat beginning to run from her body.

“All the effort I put in… and you still want more…”

Raising her arm in the air, she watches as Harry’s eyes instantly focus on the thick tuft of hair covering her armpit, now dripping in sweat. Letting go of the wand plugging his cock, she brings her hand to the damp curls nestled in her armpit, running her fingers through the thick overgrowth.

Bringing her now damp hand down to Harry’s face, she covers his mouth and nose with her sweat covered palm.

“Surprise!”

Having experienced the intense smell of his aunt’s armpits before, Harry is still overwhelmed when the heavy scent consumes him, unable to smell or taste anything else.

Watching Harry begin to twist and moan from overstimulation, Bella takes her second hand and grips the wand once more.

Pulling the wand out in one swift, harsh pull, Bella laughs manically as ropes of cum bursts free from Harry’s cock.

Acting quickly, the older witch keeps her wand in hand as she aims it at Harry’s cock, wordlessly she uses her magic to gather his release in the air, collecting Harry’s cream as though it’s trapped in a transparent bubble. Showing her prowess, the formidable witch doesn’t even pause her thrusts as she pulls of the show of skill.

Waiting for Harry to open his eyes once more, Bella grins. As Harry recovers she positions the release above his face, the bubble of cum almost big enough to fill half a glass.

As Harry opens his eyes Bella cancels the spell, and with shrieking laugher she watches as Harry’s face is engulfed with cream, drenching him with a thick facial of his own cum.

Still tied up and impaled by her cock, there’s little Harry can do but splutter and groan. Opening his eyes again after he blinks away the coating of semen to glare at his aunt.

“Bwahaha… ickle Harry trying to look all mean through his own cum.” Bella taunts. “And all from a little baby dick too, want to see what a real cock can do?”

Pulling her long, thick cock from deep within Harry, Bella aims her own wand down as she cancels the hidden spell that had withheld her own release. A long drawn-out moan coming to her lips, she holds herself in place as her hefty cock throbs once, and then unloads in a powerful wave of cum.

Staring as the much larger cock begins to unleash, Harry watches as the thick, longer stream is caught by Bella’s wand as before, this time the bubble getting larger and larger.

Eventually holding a basketball sized bubble of cum into the air, Bella’s cock finally finishes, falling with a heavy flop against Harry’s stomach.

Catching her breath, Bella slowly lowers the bubble closer and closer to Harry as the evil grin on her face grows.

“You might want to take a deep breath Harry… Hope you’re thirsty.”

Rather than breaking the spell as before, Bella lowers the bubble down, quickly engulfing a protesting Harry’s head, trapping him inside with the white creamy mess.

Laughing manically again, Bella watches as Harry’s throat goes to work, swallowing down gulp after gulp of the warm, thick cum.

Watching him writhe and struggle for a few more seconds, Bella finally cancels the spell, letting the rest of the mess splash against the bed, soaking the rest of Harry’s body in her cum as he gasps for breath.

“I told Andi I could manage a one-woman bukkake.” Bella giggles.

**Lily Potter – 15 inches**

“You’re doing so good sweetie…” Lily moans, her hands lovingly running through Harry’s messy black hair. “Such a big cock… and your throat’s so tight…”

Kneeling in front of his recently revived mother, Harry continues to worship her cock, putting every ounce of effort into pleasuring the immense cock sliding into his throat.

“I’ll never get enough of this… All those years missed… all that time with our magic linked…” Lily continues to moan. “You have no idea how hard it was not to pin you beneath my cock the second I woke up.” She says heatedly.

Opening his eyes, Harry looks up at his mother’s smiling face, a sight he had imagined his entire life. Slowly over his past year at Hogwarts that image had begun to twist, with his feelings getting more and more intense until eventually he had found himself dreaming of this exact moment.

Looking again, Harry’s eyes roam over her figure as he continues to slowly worship her cock. While not the young 20-year old that he remembered from his earliest memories, Lily still appears much younger than her age should be. That change itself could have raised some questions after her return, but it was the changes to the rest of her body that quickly gave them the answers. Sitting in the chair completely naked, Harry soaks in every detail of her body.

Looking down over the body she’s still adjusting too, Lily thinks back to the first time she awoke again only recently.

_Having always been a slim, lithe woman before that fateful Halloween night, upon her return Lily awoke to find her in a much different shape. Whilst still very noticeably her own body, even down to hidden birth marks and childhood scars, Lily no longer has the slim build she had died with, instead awakening to find herself in the very peak of shape. With powerful arms, well defined legs, and a flawless set of abs across her stomach._

_The changes not being limited to her fitness, Lily also awoke to find her hair unchanged, the exact same length as it had been that night. However the same couldn’t be said for the rest of her body. Having been perfectly shaved before, Lily instead awoke to find an overgrown, thick red bush sitting above her cock and running to her belly button. After checking she quickly found a similar situation under each of her armpits, both nestled with fiery red hair._

_At first chalking it up to a quirk in the magic that preserved her, Lily began to question things further upon noticing the distinct lack of growth across her legs, as well as the perfectly smooth balls sitting below her cock._

_The first time she noticed her cock had been what truly caused her to question things. Before her death Lily had been just above average sized for an adult witch, her cock sitting at 10 inches when fully erect. However after her return Lily found herself faced with that same 10 inch length, every bit as long and wide, only completely soft. Her first reunion with Harry lead to her discovering the true extent of that change, leading to the emotional witch having to hide an increasingly larger cock from sight._

_It was her examination at the hands of Andromeda and Poppy that lead to a simple explanation. After telling the witches about the strange changes she had undergone, and how she couldn’t explain how they came about or why they had only effected certain things, she found herself faced with an increasingly amused pair of witches, both fighting back grins._

_“What’s so funny?” Lily demands, surprised by their reaction._

_Raising her own arm into the air, Andromeda displays her own thick patch of hair covering her armpit._

_“Well Lily, we found out your magic had connected to Harry’s, and still is, it’s how you could come back and how he got his own gifts…as for why you returned as you did, well it turns out our son has a… unique taste.” Andromeda explains with a grin._

Shaking her head from the memory, Lily lets out a gasp of breath as Harry continues to work away at her cock, somehow managing to swallow more and more of her cock, 12 inches already pressing deep into his throat.

“Don’t hurt yourself Harry.” Lily says as she continues to caress his head. “You don’t have to swallow every inch of mummy’s cock right away!”

“Mmm”

Moaning away happily, Harry lets his disagreement show when he continues to push further down, eager to bury his nose against the soft red hairs at her base.

“Oh god… you know your way around a cock Harry… you put your father to shame!” Lily moans. “I always imagined the day I’d introduce you to mummy’s special place… I just didn’t know it would be this big when I did!”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Don’t you ‘Mmmhmm’ me Mr, this is your doing you know!” Lily laughs. Looking down she nudges her foot between Harry’s legs, her toes brushing against how own hard, but far smaller cock.

“Look at my little boy’s little cock…” Lily moans, her toes sliding across the firm little cock. “All that growing it could have done, and instead he decides to give it to his mummy, making her big fat cock so much bigger…”

Sinking his mouth around the last inches of her cock, Harry groans around the thick shaft as he finally feels the fully length press deep into this throat. The moment his lips meet the base of her cock Harry feels a powerful rush flow through him, first feeling their magic flare up together in sync, followed closely by a thick rush flowing out of her cock, long ropes firing into his throat and filling his stomach with her cum.

Pulling back as she releases, Harry quickly moves to feel the flow of cum across his tongue, eager to taste his mother’s cream.

Feeling the cum begin to ease, Lily looks down at a red-faced Harry, his cheeks bulging from her seed. Their eyes meeting, she grins widely as she watches him swallow down the release once her cock falls free.

Letting the softening length rest across his face, Lily continues to rub her hand into his hair.

“If you’re that hungry Harry, I’m happy to keep feeding you…”

……

“Hey Mione, since when do the Hogwarts elves know how to make burgers?” Harry asks as the pair sit to eat in the Great Hall.

“Oh, that’s maybe my fault… I gave Dobby a cookbook for Christmas, and I guess he couldn’t resist.” Hermione replies. “Although it’s funny you mention that, for some reason your Mum was talking with him about it before we left, you think she’s interested in it too?”

Turning his head, Harry shrugs. “Maybe, she hasn’t really mentioned it or…” Trailing off, Harry stares as the woman in question enters the hall, his words dying in his throat not just at the sight of her showing up, but at the sight of the hard pale cock held in her hands as she walks.

“Mum?!” Harry says in shock, his eyes firmly glued to the hard cock as she strokes, the tip already overflowing with precum. Around him every witch at the table stops to stare, as do the rest of the witches in the hall, the only voices left being that of the male students unable to see the red-haired woman’s cock.

“Hi Harry, Hermione!” Lily greets casually. “Don’t mind me, I’m just here because Harry forgot his lunch.”

“My lunch is right here.” Harry replies, looking down to the still untouched burger and fries on his plate.

“It is, but your friend Dobby didn’t get the chance to let me give you the _special sauce_ you need so…”

Reaching down to his plate, Lily flicks the bun from atop the burger. Aiming her cock once more, she groans in pleasure as thick ropes of seed fly from her cock, landing across the burger, and covering the fries and the rest of Harry’s plate in the process. Continuing to stroke until she’s covered the food in a thick layer of jizz, Lily turns to pull her cock away, whilst taking care to hover across Hermione’s own plate in the process, two final ropes of cum landing across her own food as Lily winks at the now blushing witch.

“There we go, now make sure you finish every bite!” Lily orders, before turning to stride from the hall, her soft cock still untucked, bouncing against her body as every witch stares in envy.

Looking down at the steaming mixture of warm food, and even warmer cum, Harry slides the bun back in place, eventually picking up the semen soaked treat.

Lifting it up, Harry goes to take a bite before freezing when he realises every witch at the table is still watching eagerly. Blushing hard Harry remains frozen until Angelina’s familiar voice calls out from down the table.

“Harry, you either take a bite of that now, or I’ll come down there and finish it myself!”

……

“I really appreciate you doing this for me, I can’t believe I forgot before we left this morning.” Lily says gratefully. “I’d do it myself, but it tends to lead to quite a crowd.”

“Don’t worry Lily… it’s my pleasure… ugh, quite literally…” The other woman replies, her attention focused on the young teen wizard whose mouth is currently attached to her cock.

Standing outside the book store, the brown-haired witch continues to guide Harry along her cock, a thick 9 inch shaft filling his throat nicely, her hips moving as she eagerly chases a release while ignoring the gaze of the many female onlookers watching the public act. Standing to the side Lily continues to watch, proudly smiling at the passing witches as they watch her son at work, her concerns about a crowd fading away.

“Well Harry, aren’t you going to say thank you to my friend?”

“Mmnk Ymm…” Harry murmurs, his mouth stretched and full.

“Boys, they never remember their manners…” Lily mutters, shaking her head. “Anyway Helena, tell me how is young Hannah these days, she was born just a few months before Harry right?”

“Yeah… that’s right.” Helena replies, continue to thrust away, a thick cock plugging Harry’s throat in full view of the busy street, a growing audience of witches gathering around. Standing in front of the window to the store, eager eyes watch on as a number of Hogwarts witches stumble into the unexpected show while shopping for their new supplies.

“She and Harry seem to be getting quite close from what I’ve heard from Amelia, something I’m guessing Susan plays a big part in.” Helena continues, looking up from Harry’s face to talk with Lily again. “I’m fact, at this point I’m starting to wonder whose daughter in law that girl will be first, mine or yours!” She laughs, continuing to thrust away at Harry as they continue to gossip.

“Ooh, maybe we can do a double wedding!” Lily gushes.

“The double wedding is fine, it’s the double wedding night that Harry might struggle with!” Helena replies with a laugh, before beginning to moan once more. “Although with what I’m feeling right now…”

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Lily says proudly. “If there’s one thing my little Harry can handle, it’s cock.”

Replying with a sharp yell of pleasure, Helena answers by flooding Harry’s mouth with cream, thick gushes of cum flowing from his lips as a stream bursts from his nose.

“Oh my Lily… you’re certainly not lying…” Helena groans, her cock sensitive in Harry’s mouth.

“Thanks Hel, I’m glad you were around to feed Harry like that. I need my boy to grow up big and strong.”

Stepping to the side, Lily looks down at the thick mess now covering Harry’s face. Large streams of cum covering his chin and dripping from his nose.

“Harry!” Lily sighs. “You’re such a messy eater sometimes.”

…

“Harry! Your dinner’s ready!” He hears his mother yell out from the first floor of the house.

Making his way downstairs, Harry calls back.

“Mum? When did you get back, Where’s everyone… else…?”

His words dying in his throat, Harry enters the dining room to find his mother laid across the dining table, the only clothing on her body a bright crimson pair of stockings, matching the shade of her vivid hair.

Whilst more than familiar with his mother’s body at this point, Harry’s shock deepens more when he stares between her spread legs. Rather than the thick, oversized monster of a cock he’d come to love, Harry instead sees only the thick overgrown patch of hair, and nestled between a set of slick, glistening lips, gaping before his eyes.

Getting his first look at the wet and wide hole of his mother’s pussy, Harry feels his mouth begin to water, the hunger only growing when he watches as a thick blob of white cream slides from the slick tunnel and lands onto the table.

“Don’t worry Harry, everyone else will be joining us later… I just got back early because I thought you might be… _hungry_.”

Nodding his head in reply, Harry steps closer, his eyes glued to the sight of his mother’s bared cunt.

“And whose…?” Harry begins to ask, gesturing to the now dripping hole.

“Oh! Sorry, this morning Andi was a little pent up and Emma had already left for work… and then Hermione woke up after you’d left to practice Quidditch and she needed some release too… and then since I was already pretty full, I asked Cissy and Bella if they minded me stopping by for a visit.” Lily replies, giggling shamelessly.

“All four of them…?” Harry replies in awe.

“Well, it was five in the end. But that last one was Andi’s fault! She knew that telling Amelia about it over lunch would only lead to one thing.” Lily replies. “She snuck in here while you were still upstairs and, well…”

Reaching down, Lily spreads her soaking lips wider, the thick cream beginning to run out thicker and faster.

“Now come on Harry, you need to finish your meal…” Continuing to rub her things along her soaking wet pussy, Lily begins to toy with the firm bud of her clit as she stares back at Harry.

“… and then you need to finish me…”

…

“You feeling hungry Harry?” Lily asks, her voice taking a teasing tone as she and Harry enter his room, having just arrived back alone.

Without answering, Harry simply falls to his knees, waiting to see what meal he would be receiving this time.

“Ah ah Harry… this isn’t going to be one of your regular snacks.” Lily says, reaching to lift him back to his feet, a quick flick of her wrist leaves them both naked. Reaching behind him, she quickly lifts Harry into the hair until his legs wrap around her waist.

Feeling the heavy cock begin to harden against his ass, Harry soon feels the familiar sensation of a spell cleaning and stretching his ass in preparation.

“As much as I love to feel your cock mum, I’m not sure this is a meal…” Harry says.

Grinning back at her son, Lily aims her cock against his tight pink hole, slowly pressing the thick head of her cock inside.

“This isn’t your meal Harry, this is just some dinnertime entertainment…” Lily says, slowly feeding her cock inside further. “I think every boy should know where to feed from his mummy, don’t you?”

As she says this, Lily teasingly shakes her chest, giggling as her large, firm breasts quickly catch Harry’s eyes.

“You mean…?”

Looking down at her chest, Harry stares at the now firm and hard nipples, the pink nubs looking larger and more strained that usual. As he looks Harry gasps aloud when a small stream of white fluid flows from one, the milk slowly rolling across the boob and down her body.

“These were little Harry’s favourite treat,” Lily says with a grin. “But now, I think big Harry might like to enjoy them whilst I give him his new _favourite treat._ ”

Thrusting her giant cock inside harder, Lily and Harry both moan as half her length sheathes inside him, already stretching him behind what most cocks are capable of.

“Drink up baby… Mummy will fill you up here soon too. “

Latching his mouth to one of her breasts, Harry begins to gently suckle, soon moaning around the taste of her milk as it flows across his tongue.

With her boy now distracted, Lily takes the chance to push her way inside him fully, stretching his passage around her cock, gaping him like no one else can.

Groaning around her chest, Harry continues to swallow down mouthfuls of the sweet milk from her breast, even while being rocked by the steadily harsher thrusts delivered by his mother.

Eventually fucking into him deep and hard, Lily watches as Harry’s mouth is throw off her nipple, only to grin when he quickly latches on to her other breast, feeding happily once more.

“Don’t get too full Harry… I have a long night planned for us…”

Hearing the door open behind him, Harry turns to see the grinning faces of Andromeda, Emma, Narcissa and Amelia, blushing red Harry comes to realise he’s looking at every woman he’s come to associate as a mother figure.

“… Or should I say, we have a long night planned.”

Slamming her hips home, Lily sinks her cock deep, filling Harry’s ass with her monstrous length as she unloads a thick creamy filling to the moaning teen.

“Happy Mother’s Day Harry!”

**Tonks – 18 inches**

Kneeling on the bed, Tonks tucks back her hair, running her hand across the sheen of sweat covering her forehead.

“I hope you’re not getting tired on me yet Harry,” Tonks says with a grin, her knees either side of his head as she teasingly lays her cock across his face, casually changing the size and shape as it runs along his skin. “Ready to repay the favour?”

Nodding his head, Harry climbs out from beneath Tonks when she slides from his body. Now kneeling face to face, Harry blushes as Tonks begins to bat at his cock with her own, the much larger shaft already dwarfing him in size.

“I can’t wait to feel that cute little cock inside me.” Tonks moans, her hand stroking her own fully hard again. “I’ve waited so long to try this!”

“Are you sure this will work?” Harry asks nervously.

“Don’t worry Harry, you’ve seen how small this cock can get,” Tonks says, quickly shrinking herself back down to below even Harry’s small size, her fingers covering the now tiny shaft. “Now let me show you how big she gets…”

Holding her hand to the base of her cock, Tonks begins to grow again, quickly reaching the size she had filled Harry with earlier. Going further, Harry stares with wide eyes as the cock grows past any he had seen or felt before, finally coming to a stop at a mighty 18 inches, now longer and wider than even her own arm.

“Oh fuck… feels like half my body is in this thing.” Tonks moans, reaching down to help hold the heavy cock aloft. “Almost perfect, just needs on little change…”

Concentrating again, Tonks nibbles her lip as she works to alter the huge cock. Watching the skin at first pull back, Harry then sees the tip wide and flare out, the slit growing far larger as the cock settles into a new bestial form.

Panting from the effort, Tonks opens her eyes to grin at a shocked Harry. Now sporting a heavy, equine cock, Tonks strains to lift the heavy horse cock higher. Focusing on one last change, Tonks morphs a small white horn onto her head, poking out from between her bright pink locks.

“Unicorn Tonks is ready for your cock!” Tonks cheers playfully. “You ready to plug up my big, fat, mare dick Harry?”

Now feeling a lot more excited, Harry nods back, shuffling closer to the heavy cock.

“That’s it Harry, come and get her…” Tonks moans encouringly. “Fuck me Harry… fuck my cock!”

Pressing the tip of his small cock against the monstrous shaft, Harry jolts when Tonks yells, his dick sinking into her own as they both moan in pleasure.

“Oh shit… that’s so hot…” Tonks moans. “I can feel you stretching out my cock… go deeper Harry.”

Having been frozen in place our of dear of hurting the witch, Harry finds himself pulled closer as Tonks seeks to fill her cock further, a second inch of Harry’s cock now squeezing inside her own.

“Fuck… almost there… keep going Harry.”

Now gripping her cock with both hands, an easy feat given its size. Harry pushes his body forward, thrusting the rest of his cock in hard.

“FUCK!” Tonks yells, her body firing with pleasure. “I can’t believe you’re inside me… it’s so small… but it feels so fucking big right now!”

Pulling back slowly, Harry slides his cock from within her right urethra, angling the tips together again, he thrusts deep inside in one quick push, earning another loud moan from a now overwhelmed Tonks.

Picking up a rhythm, Harry holds her cock tight as he begins to fuck her slit in earnest, the tight hole now dripping with precum making it easy to slide himself inside.

Her arms reaching back to keep herself upright, Tonks can only moan and fight to stay in place as Harry thrusts away, fucking his small dick into her oversized cock.

Having been on edge all evening, Harry can feel himself nearing release, the new sensations only serving to push him closer.

“Tonks… I’m gonna…” He begins to warn.

“Inside! Cum inside Harry!” Tonks yells back. “I want you to fill it with cum… fill my cock for me Harry!”

Holding the large tip tight, Harry grants her wish, sinking his small shaft in fully and beginning to unload with a soft groan, thick white ropes firing down the tightest slit he’s ever felt.

Feeling the rush of cum run down her cock in reverse, Tonks’ mind goes blank in the pleasure. Falling back she feels Harry’s cock come free, final spurts landing across her balls.

Landing against the mattress, Tonks feels the oversized cock fly up to land against her body, now large enough to run across her chest, the tip landing at her face.

Feeling her own pleasure boil over, Tonks cums, the pressure firing the warm deposits of Harry’s cum back out once more, covering her face, followed swiftly by her own much thicker, heavier release, quickly covering her features and painting her face with a thick layer of cum.

Falling against the bed himself, Harry lays to the side of Tonks, both breathing heavy.

“Okay… you were right… that was a good plan…” He admits.

Hearing nothing but silence, Harry turns to watch Tonks begin to softly snore, her face still covered in a mixture of cum, and the lengthy shaft still laid across her chin.

Eyeing the facial hungrily, Harry rolls over to his side, leaning closer.

“Well… I can’t just let you sleep like this…” He mutters, leaning in close to take a long lick. 

**Bonus – Lily Luna Potter – 3.5 inches**

“Hermione? Susan? Mum? Girls?” Harry calls out as he enters the large townhouse shared by his extensive family. “Anybody home?”

Receiving no answer, Harry shrugs. Taking off his cloak, he hangs it up whilst kicking off his shoes.

“Huh, house to myself… Haven’t had that since Angie tried to plan that surprise party.” Harry mutters, feeling a little strange in the now empty house.

Having moved into the large house after leaving Hogwarts, Harry has spent the last 15 years knowing the building to be full off life. Home to his multiple wives, their own girlfriends, his adopted mother, her girlfriend, his revived mother, and her girlfriend…

Shaking his head, Harry decides to not think about how unusual his life is, instead preferring to be thankful to have so many to share it with.

Currently it’s the middle of the day, and he had just floo’d over from Hogwarts after finishing a winter holiday meeting with the various members of staff, having long since worked out a deal with the now headmistress McGonagall to allow him to stay at the castle only when needed. He’d even been lucky enough to sneak away before Andromeda trapped him to help arrange her potions supplies, something he’s sure he’ll have to pay for later when she gets home.

Walking up the stairs to go change, Harry pauses at the third floor when he hears the sound of music playing, a Christmas song filling the hall.

“Huh, one of the girl’s must have left their wireless going…”

Making his way towards the noise, he finds himself outside his daughter’s Lily’s room, his oldest child and the first he had with Hermione. Her name the unfortunate result of a drunken argument between himself and his mother, who would tease him endlessly after hearing the two young parents decide on the name James for a boy.

_“Well if you’re going for James for a boy, why not Lily for a girl?” Lily says as they sitting around the fireplace, a sleepy Luna tucked into her arms and many glasses of win shared between them all._

_“Because you’re not dead...” Harry replies, deadpan._

_“He has a point.” Andromeda laughs from her own seat, a relaxed Emma laid across her own lap._

_“Bah, semantics… it should still count!” Lily argues. “Don’t worry, you’ll change your mind eventually.”_

_“Or what?” Harry slurs back, grinning._

_“Or no more… this!”_

_Accidently depositing a half-asleep Luna on the ground, Lily reaches down and pulls out her impressive cock, already beginning to harden. Slowly beginning to stroke the thick shaft, she looks back at Harry._

_“Looks like Lily it is.” Hermione says, knowing full well her husband would lose that fight._

_“Mmm, now what do I need to do to get the next name?” Emma purrs from her place in Andi’s lap, the other woman’s hand already slipping between her legs as they watch the scene unfold._

Back outside her daughter Lily’s room, Harry sees the door slightly ajar. Thinking nothing of it, he opens it wide and steps inside.

Freezing at the entrance, Harry is shocked to find the sight of his oldest daughter lying naked on the bed, her hand pumping at her cock fervently, cries of frustration falling from her lips at she does.

Letting go of the door in his shock, Harry winces as it bangs against the wall. His eyes widening, he soon finds himself staring at his red-faced daughter, her hands flying to cover herself up.

“Dad!” Lily cries, scrambling to pull up the sheet beneath her. “What are you doing here?!”

“Sorry! I didn’t realise… I mean, I thought you were out with your mother and your aunts.” Harry tries to explain, turning away to give her some privacy.

“I asked to stay behind, I wanted to… never mind, I just didn’t feel like it, okay!”

“That’s fine, I’m sorry I… barged in. I’ll let you go back to… you know…” Harry says, turning to leave.

“Wait!” Lily calls out. “It’s not… I mean, I’ve been trying for a couple hours now and I’m just…”

Seeing her sitting there blushing red, and a noticeable tent in the sheet covering her, Harry begins to clue in.

“You’ve reached that point then… your own hand isn’t quite cutting it?” He asks, receiving a shy nod back. “Don’t worry, you’re the same age your mother was when it happened to her. I’m sure it won’t be long until she’s back, and I’ll send her up to… _help out._ ”

“I don’t think I can wait that long Dad, she took the twins to go get their winter robes, and you know what that’s like.”

“Ah, you’re right. Okay, how about Aunt Susan?”

“Her and Aunt Hannah took the girls to see Mama Melia.”

“Aunt Angie?”

“Quidditch practice.”

“Erm… Aunt Emma? I know Andromeda is still busy at Hogwarts so maybe she’s free!”

“Aunt’s Cissy and Bella came around before everyone left, they took her and Tonks with them. Something about a surprise for Grandma Andi?”

Running out of options, Harry looks back at his daughter.

“Well kiddo, you have two choices. Either we take a trip down to Diagon Alley and I find a friend to help you out…”

“Or?” Lily asks.

“Or you let me do it instead. I know you probably hate the idea of your dad having to…”

“No, you can do it!” Lily eagerly cuts in. “I mean… I don’t mind if it’s you.” She adds with a blush.

Seeing his daughter’s reaction, Harry moves to sit on her bed.

“Hey, you don’t have to hide anything from me Lily, you know I love you.” Harry says gently. “I just always thought… you always went to your mother or your aunts for things like this, and those times when you’d… walk in on me with your mother or someone else, you’d always run from the room. We just figured you preferred the girls, and that’s okay.”

“I… It’s not that… I just, always had a crush on you.” Lily admits. “And I know that’s weird! So I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh Lils…” Harry says with a smile. “You take after your mother, both so smart, but so oblivious sometimes.”

“W-what?”

“I know you’re well aware of exactly what kind of relationship I have with your grandma Lily.” Harry says.

Blushing, Lily looks away. “T-that’s different, she came back to life after so long away!”

“And your mother and grandma Emma?” Harry counters with a grin. “Remember last week, you came down before the kids were up and you walked in on them at the kitchen table, only your mother was under it?”

Blushing more, Lily starts to realise the point.

“So… if you were to help me… it wouldn’t be weird?”

“How about we find out?” Harry says with a smile, reaching over to pull away the sheet.

Pulling it from her body, Harry gets a good look at his daughter’s naked form, taking in her soft skin, the small mounds in her chest and the soft pink hard nipples. Quickly reminded of a younger Hermione, only the wild untamed hair is restricted to her head, her body entirely smooth otherwise. Between her legs sits another noticeable difference, unlike the impressive length Hermione sported even before they first got together, Lily instead has a cock very familiar to his own, if only slightly smaller.

“Sorry kid, looks like you take after me there.” Harry says. “Although I’m sure we can help to change that if you want.”

“No! I mean… I like it as it is.” Lily says, her cheeks burning. “Professor McGonagall always says I remind her of you.”

Laughing, Harry reaches over to softly grip his daughter’s hard cock, his fingers easily wrapping around the small length.

“Don’t worry, if anyone can understand the appeal of having a cute cock, it’s me.” Harry says, before leaning in to whisper. “How do you think I found so many Mrs Potter’s?”

Hearing his daughter laugh, Harry smiles as she begins to relax, her cock still achingly hard in his hand.

“Here, lie back… you get the special treatment for our first time.”

Pushed back against the mattress, Lily looks down her body only to watch as her father’s mouth moves closer to her cock.

“Daddy!” Lily cries out as she feels her Father’s lips seal around the tip of her cock, his tongue already at work flicking against her hard little shaft.

Beginning to gently play with her cock, Harry fondly worships the tip of her length, his tongue sliding against the tiny slit as he peels her soft foreskin back further.

Whilst far more used to much larger cocks, Harry still has regular experience with smaller lengths too, both from women he’s close with, as well as his own still small length, the size remaining untouched as he got older.

Moving down the cock, Harry effortlessly swallows the full length of Lily’s dick, her small shaft barely filling her father’s experienced mouth.

“D-Daddy… oh f-fu… frick!” Lily moans, catching herself at the last moment.

Holding his hand around the base of her cock, while gently toying with the tiny balls sitting below, Harry pulls his mouth back with a soft pop.

“I don’t know what your mum says, but whenever you have daddy’s mouth sucking your pretty little cock you can swear as much as you like.” Harry says with a wink.

Taking her back between his lips, Harry engulfs her full length in an instant, sinking down to the base of her cock. Opening his mouth wider, he follows up by taking her small balls within his mouth too, finally sealing his lips around her entire package as his tongue works it’s magic.

“Fuck!” Lily curses as the pleasure explodes through her body. “Daddy I’m gonna…”

Before she can finish Harry feels the small cock begin to pulse in his mouth, her little balls tightening as a rush of cum runs up her shaft.

Lifting up until only half her cock remains in his mouth, Harry gently strokes the base as a rush of thick cream hits his tongue.

Whilst not his first taste of his daughter’s cum, that having happened a year before when a smirking Hermione had returned to their bedroom with a mouthful, Harry is still overwhelmed at the unbelievable taste of his daughter, her thick cream by far the most delicious he’d experienced.

Swallowing down her release with a passion, Harry doesn’t stop even after the rush of cum ends, his tongue still working on overdrive against her small softening cock.

“D-Daddy… stop…” Lily groans, her body overstimulated.

Pulling back, Harry smiles up at his daughter sheepishly, licking his lips.

“Sorry Lily, your mum says I get carried away sometimes.”

“Not sometimes…” A familiar voice calls out, as the pair turn to see a grinning Hermione standing in the door. “You get carried away all the time.”

“Mum!” “Mione!”

Stepping into the room, Hermione pushes the door shut behind her.

“Save the explanations for later, you can still have your daddy/daughter time…” Reaching down, she quickly unbuckles her skirt, letting the cloth fall to the ground as a hard, bouncing cock breaks free. “… But you’ll have it over mummy’s cock.”

Stepping closer, she grins when the pair wordlessly climb from the bed only to land on their knees in front of her. With a flick of her wand she quickly undresses Harry, looking down she smiles wide at the sight of two matching little cocks, both completely smooth and barely a fraction of her size. Taking a step forward she slides her hard length between their faces, rubbing across their cheeks as she fondly runs her fingers through their hair.

“Merry Christmas…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love to hear any comments you have. This turned into such a bigger thing that I planned, so please soothe me with your praise. Or yell at me for missing someone out...


End file.
